


You're Such a Heavenly View

by orphan_account



Series: Sky Full of Stars [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Drama, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Summer AU, Vacation AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2012118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison Argent needs this vacation. She can't wait to spend a few weeks relaxing with all her friends. No one expects for things to change so much in such a little amount of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Such a Heavenly View

**Author's Note:**

> This is only the first part. I'm slowly working on the second part now. (i'm in school rn so it might be awhile) I ended this in a good place i think. 
> 
> also please feel free to offer any criticism/point out any errors etc. also, please let me know if you enjoyed this/want to read a second part. thanks :)

Allison Argent has been waiting for this moment for weeks. Summer break. Two and a half blissful months of freedom. It just so happens that this summer freedom means Lydia Martin’s lake house (mansion) on her family’s private beach on Lake Tahoe near Carnelian Bay. Lydia always calls it her family’s vacation home, but Allison has seen the pictures. It’s a freaking resort okay. The “house” has seven bedrooms and can fit “16” people. Allison thinks it is actually more like 25, but she doesn't question. The house also has 9 bathrooms, a mini movie theater, a game room, and get this—there a cleaning service that comes once a week. Oh, it’s actually lakefront, has a pool and hot tub and is on three acres of land. And it’s only two miles from an actual resort with restaurants and things to do. Allison isn't usually one for such extravagance, but she needs this vacation. She needs a little extravagance. Things with her long term boyfriend, Scott McCall, are well—they're fizzling. There’s no passion, no spark and things just aren't great. She really loves him, but not the way he loves her. She’s hoping this vacation will be the spark of life to their rapidly dying love. 

There’s fifteen people coming on this trip—all friends in some way or another. The original group of friends which is Lydia, Allison, Scott and Stiles and then the various people who've found their way into the group over the years. Derek and Cora, brother and sister. Both really hot and both kind of surly. Heather and Danielle. Heather is Stiles’ on and off again girlfriend. Danielle is heather’ best friend. Malia and Kira, two girls Allison and Lydia met at Pilates. Derek’s best friend Marin who Allison hasn't actually met yet. Isaac whose Cora’s boyfriend and an old friend from high school. Vernon, who goes by his last name Boyd, and Erica, also friends from high school—who happen to be the most ridiculously in love people Allison has ever met. In fact, the only friend missing from this trip would be Danny. He’d cancelled at the last minute because his boyfriend and Jackson literally hate each other and his boyfriend had said no Jackson or no trip. Not that it’s hard for someone to literally hate Jackson, he’s an intolerant douche bag, but he’s also a part of the group even if sometimes everyone wishes he wasn’t. He’s also Lydia’s boyfriend. Her lake house. Her rules. She’d tried to convince Danny to come, but alas, vacationing in Cancun with his boy toy won.

The plan is for everyone to drive from Beacon Hills to Lake Tahoe in three cars. Between Boyd’s truck (which is of course pulling a boat), Derek’s “not a mom car” Toyota highlander and Lydia’s “luxury” sedan—everyone should fit comfortably for the four hour drive to Lake Tahoe. They haven’t planned out who is sitting where but Allison is positive Lydia will have it all planned out to the minute detail. Allison is hoping she is in Derek’s car. He’s the safest driver by far. And she needs a break Scott who will definitely want to be in Boyd’s truck. 

She arrives at Lydia’s about three minutes before they are supposed to leave. She sees Lydia’s judging face staring at her, but thankfully Lydia says nothing. Scott comes running up to her, throwing his arms around her and planting kisses all over her face. It takes everything she has not to pull away. She reminds herself that this trip will fix everything. Scott is an amazing guy. He’s sweet, caring, kind, dependable, he’s also sensitive in a way most men aren’t. She should be grateful for such a catch. And she used to be, but she’s changed. And so has Scott. He used to be sexy, albeit, in a goofy kind of way. She thinks that maybe Scott hasn't changed, that her reactions to his goofy charm aren't what they used to be. And what makes Allison feel the guiltiest is that Scott is trying so damn hard. He loves her and she just doesn’t love him anymore. Not the way he loves her anyways. She loves him as a friend. How is she going to survive the next two months of trying to make herself fall in love with him again? 

She sees Derek, Isaac, Malia, Danielle, Cora and a woman she has never met before standing by his car. Allison assumes the beautiful woman is Marin. Allison notes that she is truly beautiful, breathtaking even. She quickly walks over to the group and offers to join them which makes Derek’s car full. 

“Hey, Derek. I’m riding with you all. Is that cool?” Allison asks cheerfully, trying not to look at Scott’s falling face. “I just can’t deal with Lydia’s driving or Erica’s radio ADD today.” 

“Haha, are you saying Lydia’s a bad driver? No, not our Lydia.” Stiles yells. He’s laughing even as Lydia pokes him in the side viciously. Stiles winces but shoots Allison a thumbs up. 

“Well, babe I’ve got to ride with Boyd anyhow. I mean…his truck is awesome. And I haven't seen them in ages.” Scott smiles, somewhat successfully hiding his disappointment that Allison chose to ride with Derek instead of him.

“Has anyone ever noticed how Derek is always literally surrounded by women? What gives?” Stiles complains, gesturing at all the women standing by Derek’s car. 

“Well, Malia is his cousin. Cora is his sister. Marin is his best friend. Danielle is smart enough to avoid four hours of your presence. Isaac is not a girl. Allison just likes his V-necks.” Lydia gives Allison a very knowing look that says she knows the exact reason why she really chose to ride with Derek. And it’s nothing to do with his well fitted V-necks.  
“Oh please, it’s totally his eyebrows.” Allison jokes, laughing.  
“You all know it’s actually because I’m a wonderfully safe driver. A safe driver who has never wrecked a Mercedes. I also let everyone vote on the music. Admit I’m just awesome.”  
“Pssh, it’s totally the tight tee shirts.” Stiles mumbles under his breath.  
“Can we stop talking about my brother’s tee shirts and actually go on this fancy ass vacation.” Cora says, an edge of annoyance creeping into her voice.  
“She’s right. We need to get going. I’ve got itineraries with detailed directions, the best places to stop for gas and such, also I’ve put together snack and drink baskets so that we can maximize travel time. Try not to guzzle all your Code Red at once Stiles. We’re not stopping every fifteen minutes.” Lydia states as Jackson hands out the “supplies” which is really an understatement. 

“Omg, Lydia…this is amazing. You made each of us a little basket. You put Oreos, apple chips and coconut water in mine. You love me.” Allison sings playfully. Lydia simply smiles. She does love her best friend. 

“How did you know that I only eat organic snacks?” Derek asks. 

“We are friends aren't we? And besides, we all know you are a health nut.”

They all sit around chatting while Boyd, Scott and Jackson load up the extensive luggage. This trip is two weeks long but that didn't stop everyone from way over packing. And everyone has a lot of luggage, although no one as much as Lydia and Isaac. They happen to be very into fashion. Accessorizing is incredibly important to them. Derek is showing Allison his new workout and diet regimen, comparing it to hers. Danielle and Heather are chatting away about the newest episode of True Blood, Stiles is reading his Kindle. Cora, Erica, and Malia are dancing to some song Allison has never heard of. Marin is asleep in the front seat of Derek’s highlander. Apparently, she worked the late shift the night before and is exhausted. Derek even puts a little travel pillow around her head and covers her with a blanket. Allison notices she’s even gorgeous asleep, her mouth hanging slightly open and slightly snoring. Derek raises his eyebrows at her when he catches Allison staring. Allison just shrugs and starts talking about this new protein powder she read about. She lets her mind wander to Lake Tahoe and all the awesome things awaiting them.

“Luggage is all loaded up.” Boyd says, pointing at the cargo carrier on his truck. Which is very full. 

“His trunk, Derek’s trunk and Lydia’s trunk are all packed. We all have so much stuff.” Jackson complains. 

“Oh please, we’re going for the whole damn summer. We need all this stuff.” 

“I suppose you absolutely need Prada?” Jackson replies.

“Yes I need my dog. She would die without me for the whole summer.” 

Allison listens to them bicker as she climbs into the highlander. It’s sort of a mom car, but it’s so comfortable. She climbs into the very back corner and pulls out her journal. Isaac and Cora climb into the back with her. Danielle and Malia take the two seats in front. She smiles at Cora and Isaac who are murmuring to each other quietly. 

She faintly hears Danielle and Malia tell Derek he can choose the music—that they’re going to sleep. She takes her iPod out and shuffles it, curling up to write in her journal. She has to get these feelings about Scott out of her mind. It’s too much. She’s so afraid of hurting him, but also afraid to stay stagnant and unhappy. She’s stuck. 

_I don’t know what to do. If I tell Scott the truth and end things, I’ll break his heart. If I stay quiet, then I’m not only making myself miserable, but I’m betraying him. I love Scott. Just…not the way I thought I would. He’s so important to me. I’ve known for a long time things weren’t great. We were so young when we fell in love. Hell, we were teenagers. I’ve changed so much. I want different things. Scott doesn’t. He deserves someone who loves him just as he is. That isn’t me anymore. I’m so scared to hurt him. The idea of not having him in my life at all is terrifying. What if everyone hates me? What if Scott hates me? I should talk to Lydia. I know she suspects that I’m unhappy. She’s perceptive that way. Not that she has room to talk with Jackson. Hell, at least they know where things stand. I can’t stand pretending with Scott—he deserves better. Great of course my iPod would play this song right now. It is what is indeed. “I was only looking for a shortcut home. It’s complicated.” Yeah…it’s complicated all right. How the hell am I supposed to end things with Scott during vacation? What if I can fix things? What if it’s a huge mistake and I ruin everyone’s vacations… ugh. I am so torn. Please let Lake Tahoe make things clearer. I have to make a decision. Soon. Scott deserves that at least._

Allison closes her journal and looks around the car. Everyone except Derek and Cora are fast asleep. She pulls out her ear buds. Lana Del Ray. So Cora is definitely on radio duty right now. She puts her iPod away and lets the sounds of Lana’s voice fill her ears. She hears Cora’s voice singing along. Allison joins in. Derek is definitely singing some of the words, too. Allison and Cora look at each other and giggle. Riding with Derek was definitely the right choice. 

************

Lydia Martin is incredibly annoyed. Why did she think that Prada, Stiles and Jackson in one car would not end in anything but a migraine and minor desire to start stabbing someone? Ahem, Jackson and Stiles. Of course, Stiles drank two mountain dews right away. He and Stiles are currently arguing over whether to play Stiles’ iPod or “have silence for five fucking seconds”. Personally, Lydia could care less so long as they stop arguing. Prada is barking. Heather is asleep, lucky girl. Finally, Jackson relents and let’s Stiles put on his music. It’s some indie rock mix. Jackson simply huffs in acceptance. Lydia knows that means he likes it. In Jackson speak. 

They've already stopped FOUR times for Stiles and Prada to use the restroom. Lydia is so over this and they've got two hours of driving left. As she pulls over for the FIFTH time so Stiles can use the restroom, she contemplates leaving him. Just for a second. She does, however, switch her iPod with hers and grin. She’s in the mood for Legally Blonde: the musical. She has the whole thing on her iPod. Heather wakes up around the chorus of Oh My God You Guys. 

“I love this play! I’m sitting in the front,” She smiles and climbs in between the seats, “Will Jackson mind?”

“No, I think he deserves some quality time with Prada and Stiles. Also, this way he has no direct radio access.”

“I knew there was a reason we’re such good friends.” 

“Speaking of friends, I’m surprised you didn't ride with Danielle. Everything okay there?” Lydia questions conspiringly. She loves to gossip. Sue her.

“I—well, I’m not sure. Danielle has seemed a little distant lately. Ever since Stiles and I got back together.” 

“How many times does that make this? Lydia grins. 

“Ha Ha. Too many to be honest. I don’t know. It’s pretty much just a source of reliable orgasm. We’re more friends than anything. Everyone knows that.” 

“Does Danielle know that?”

“I thought she did. I really don’t know what’s been up with her. She and Malia have been doing their own thing the last couple months. I mean…she’s my best friend.” Heather sighs as the guys get back into the car.

“Later, love.” Lydia rubs Heather’s arm affectionately. 

“What the fuck is this shit?” Jackson scoffs. 

“Don’t hate the legally blonde dude” Stiles starts singing along. Jackson simply rolls his eyes. He looks at Heather in the front seat and just glares. But he sits in the backseat with Prada and Stiles. 

Two hours left. Lydia can totally handle this with Heather in the front. They’re listening to an awesome musical. Stiles poorly singing along somehow makes it even better. You haven’t lived until you hear Stiles Stilinski trying to sing along to The Bend and Snap. The last two hours fly by with Jackson and Prada sleeping and well, Stiles going along with whatever the girls want. Lydia also banned him from drinking anything till Lake Tahoe. No more frequent stops also helps Lydia finally let loose and have some fun. It is summer vacation and she is with all of her friends on their way to her lake house. Things are amazing. 

***************

Scott McCall should be having a great time. It’s summer. He’s with his buddies in a really awesome truck. He’s sitting next to a distractingly pretty girl who giggles like actual sunshine. And he’s kind of miserable. See the thing is, he shouldn't even notice Kira—not in that way. He has Allison. She’s his big love. Well, he thought she was anyways. Lately Allison has been distant, cold even. He knows she doesn’t mean to be, sometimes she just pulls away. She’s always needed more space than he has. He’s content to wait. He thinks he is at least. Right now, Kira is giggling at Erica’s Ke$ha impersonation. Boyd’s smiling at his girlfriend fondly. And Scott’s just staring right at Kira. Erica had immediately dubbed their ride as the party bus and turned on very upbeat pop music. They’d made their way through some Beyonce, Lady Gaga and even some old school Spice Girls.  
Scott wouldn't even try to deny that he was enjoying himself. Sure, the distance between him and Allison is nagging right there at the back of his mind. He’d noticed how quickly she joined Derek’s group. Maybe her joking about Derek’s body wasn't such a joke. Ugh, wouldn't that just be his luck. Allison falling for Derek of all people. Argent and Hale together again. They should hate each other, but instead they bonded over Kate’s betrayal. Scott shakes off the negativity. Derek is a good guy and even if Allison did have feelings for him, he didn't do anything. Scott has a fool proof plan for this summer. Get drunk and stay drunk. You can’t deal with the hard shit when you’re drinking the hard shit. He and Allison just have to get their groove back. He’s pretty sure that’s a movie.

As Erica changes the CD, again. He just smiles and ignores his worry. Things are going to be fine. He’s on his way to spend the summer with his best friends on a lake with a freaking boat. Isaac and Stiles are both texting him and Erica and Kira are singing some Disney shit. So he puts in his own earbuds and turns on his punk rock playlist. 

Isaac: Scott save me. The women and Derek have been listening to Lana something or other for HOURS.  
Scott: You mean Lana Del Ray? Allison loves that music. I’m listening my ipod. Ha ha ha.  
Isaac: fuck you. Plz save me. They are playing this music so fckin loud.  
Scott: go to sleep or just keep texting me cause’ I’m amazing  
Isaac: You’re alright for a straight dude  
Scott: Who says I’m straight ;)  
Isaac: Uh your long term girlfriend sitting next to me?  
Scott: Oh yeah…her! Lol  
Isaac: lol not all guys with girlfriends are straight. I consider myself a promiscuous pansexual tbh.  
Scott: oh yea, promiscuous huh  pansexual? That means you’re into people instead of like…gender?  
Isaac: Huh, that’s actually…kinda accurate. Nice, I didn’t think you knew I wasn’t straight.  
Scott: You’ve totally checked out my ass before dude but it’s a nice ass, I don’t blame u  
Isaac: You’re a little cocky huh, but yeah I admit you do have a nice ass…nice body in general  
Scott:  thanks you’re not so bad on the eyes yourself  
Isaac: uh thanks dude  
Scott: ;) No prob, I will see you in about 35 minutes.

 

Scott smiles wide as he reads the texts. They’re a little flirty, but it’s all in good fun. He’s never been very close to Isaac, but he’s funny in a really sarcastic way. He always makes Scott laugh when they’re around each other. His texts make Scott feel a little better despite his Allison worries. He even laughs to himself as he opens the pictures of Prada that Stiles also sent him. He made it look like the dog is taking selfies. He’s man enough to admit it’s cute. He looks through the SEVEN pictures of Lydia’s little yappy dog and texts him back. 

Scott: Dude did Lyd ban you from talkin again?  
Stiles: Nah, just bored…they moved onto Wicked. I don’t know it.  
Scott: Wicked…? Oh like the musical. I think Allison likes that.  
Stiles: Most ladies dig that stuff. Case in point: Jackson singing Defying Gravity. I should be recording this.  
Scott: Do it. Save it for when he’s being a douche. Or douchier than usual.  
Stiles: I’d like to live. Besides, he’s actually been…moderately less douchey than usual.  
Scott: Say it ain’t so…  
Stiles: It’s so bro. See ya in a little. Ever seen the pics of the lake house? It’s fuckin wild.  
Scott: Jackson told me about in the gym the other day. Is it true there’s more bathrooms than bedrooms?  
Stiles: Yep, so no one ever has to wait so says Lydia.  
Scott: Bro this summer is going to be so awesome!  
Scott watches Kira and Erica sing to whatever top 40 song is playing on the radio. He sees Boyd smile at him from the rearview mirror. It’s a small smiles that clearly says “look what I do for the love of my life” and Scott smiles back. Kira’s hand brushes his and he tries to ignore the way his stomach flips. He’s going to make this the best summer ever and that definitely doesn’t include falling for Kira. Or anyone else. Snap out of Scotty. Friends do not fall for friends. 

********

As they pull down the cobblestone drive into Lydia’s (parents) lake house, Stiles can’t help the amazement. This place is ridiculous. It’s gorgeous—right on the lake. It’s not a house. It’s a freaking mansion. Literally a freaking mansion. Stiles just can’t believe Lydia and Jackson’s utter nonchalance. Oh, yeah, this is the lake “house”. He looks over at Heather and sees that she too is shocked by the extravagance. Lydia parks the car, lets out Prada, and walks up to the huge front door and unlocks the door. Stiles half expects a butler. He says as much too. Lydia replies that the staff only comes once a week. Of fucking course. The staff. Stiles starts to unpack the car and bring in the luggage, but literally drops the first suitcase when he actually walks inside. If the outside was outrageous, the inside is fucking insane levels of outrage. Everything just looks expensive and fancy. It’s definitely the nicest place he’s ever been. God help him to not break anything. Lydia points them upstairs and tells them to pick a room, but not the last one on the left. That’s her room. Stiles nods and walks up the stairs behind her. Heather walks into the second room on the left and actually yells when she sees the view.  
“This is totally our room!!” Stiles says excitedly as they look out the huge window. It’s breathtaking.

“Hey… before the rest of the gang gets here…can we talk?” Heather asks while she flops down onto the bed. She needs to talk to him before everyone gets there. Before Danielle gets there. 

“Of course love, what’s up?”

“Ok, I know this sounds random, but do you think that Danielle might like you? She has been acting so strange around me lately. I mean…riding with Derek? She barely knows him compared to me! Sure she and Malia are close, they've been spending a lot of time together lately. Do you think maybe it’s Malia? Maybe she’s into Malia? I mean…why wouldn't she just tell me?! I know that Danielle likes girls. It’s not a secret! Stiles why isn't she talking to me? She has not texted me once this whole trip—not a word. When we left we were awkwardly discussing true blood—awkwardly Stiles!” Heather’s voice breaks. She is on the verge of tears. Stiles puts his arm around and rubs her shoulder consolingly.

“Hey, I am like a hundred percent sure that Danielle does not like me that way. Me and D are totally cool. Can I ask you something without you getting upset?” Heather nods. “Why are you so worried about Heather liking Malia or me? Are you jealous that she might like someone? She isn’t going to ditch you. Danielle loves you. Maybe she’s going through something. Just be there for her babe.”

“Stiles this is why I’ve kept you around since elementary school. You always know what to say. I’m glad we’re still friends.” Heather lets the word friend linger in the air. She called him her friend not her boyfriend. Stiles chuckles dryly. He noticed too. Things had been different between them this last time. The sex was always great. They’d always joked about their system for reliably mutual orgasms. But emotionally, they feel like friends. It’s always been that way in all honesty.

“Friends who fuck. It’s always been more of that than anything else.” Stiles sighs. 

“We don’t have to share a room if you’re upset.” 

“No it’s up to you. We’re friends. Seriously. I’m not kidding. We had our thing and it was awesome, but I think…” Stiles hesitates, weighing his words. “Have you considered that maybe there is a reason you always get so jealous of whoever shows any interest in Danielle. Maybe there’s a reason we’ve stayed friends who have awesome sex for so long. It’s easy and comfortable.” Stiles wraps his arms around, trying to comfort her. 

“Well, it doesn’t matter if you’re right. Danielle is avoiding me. I think I did something to hurt her. I just need to give her space. Can we just room together for now, no sex—just friends bunking together and maybe some light snuggling?” Heather lets her tears fall unable to hold them back. Things are changing. She and Stiles are really done and she’s okay with it. And. And. She…has feelings for her best friend. Her best friend who has been acting strange towards her for months. She can’t lose Danielle. So if she needs some space, then she can totally do that. It’s just a little space. 

“Hey cheer up. We’re on freaking Lake Tahoe. What a better way to figure stuff out with D than being in this gorgeous place.” Stiles starts to jump on the bed, pointing out the window to the lake.

“You’re right. God, you’re always fucking right. Even if I’m not the only one in some denial.”

“I’ve no idea what you mean my dear.” Stiles replies, totally clueless. He really doesn't have any idea. They say denial is a powerful drug. And they aren’t wrong. 

*********

Derek looks over at a still fast asleep Marin and just shakes his head. She has totally slept through four hours of Cora and Allison singing Lana Del Rey at the top of their lungs. Okay, he may have joined in as well. Danielle and Malia were texting each other back and forth the whole ride even though they were sitting right next to each other. Isaac, apart from a brief period of grinning, has been mildly annoyed the entire trip—clearly something is going on between him and Cora. They even managed to make the whole drive with only one bathroom stop. So what if Derek likes to drive the speed limit. Tickets suck. It doesn't even piss him off when he sees Lydia’s car already parked in the driveway. She drives like a fiend. Although, Stiles was in her car. He tends to require lots of bathroom breaks sort of like Lydia’s dog. He just rolls his eyes when he sees the house and surrounding property. It is way too much considering Lydia refused to let anyone pay for anything. She says it is her thank you gift to having “an amazing group of friends” that she wouldn’t trade the world for. He might never actually say it, but he feels the same damn way. 

After Kate and the fiasco of her stalking him for half a year and an attempted arson of his family home while his family was in said home, Derek was really down for a while. Like considering ending things down. Marin saved his life. She literally saved him. He had been planning on killing himself the night he first met her and she plopped down next to him and just started chatting, sarcastic and smart. 4 years later and she’s still around and probably the best friend he’ll ever have. She still doesn’t know the truth about that night. Truthfully while Marin saved him, the rest of the gang helped him remember that things could be good again. He’ll never forget how hard he laughed the first time he hung out with the whole group. The way they managed to tease each other without being nasty. The way they could manage to know when someone needed help. Hell, they knew Derek needed it. It’s like they picked him. He brought along Cora and Malia. 

Marin had been in New York for the past two years and she still hasn't met everyone “officially” although she does know lots of little things about everyone. He wakes her up and she looks around. She’s got that –where-am-I- look and her hair is a bit messy, but she’s Marin and she somehow looks amazing. He notices Allison staring at her and thinks he’s not the only one who noticed she looks amazing after sleeping in a car for 4 hours. 

“Whoa, we’re already here. I slept the whole entire time? This is what I get for working the late shift last night.” Marin yawns and looks around. She waves hello to everyone. Shy despite the fact that Marin is hardly ever shy. 

Allison is the first to introduce herself. Derek notices the blush in Allison’s cheeks when she shakes Marin’s hand and holds on for a second too long. Marin simply grins. It’s her “oh who is this” grin. That might be a problem. Isaac and Cora are already heading into the house, already murmuring to one another. Not Derek’s problem. Malia and Danielle follow behind them. Derek grabs some luggage and heads in as well, leaving only Allison and Marin behind. They're still talking, apparently oblivious to the fact that everyone else is leaving. Derek thinks of Scott and Allison’s quickness to ride in his car. He mentally compares it to Allison’s reaction to Marin. 

“Hello my loves. Welcome to Casa de Martin. Each stairs lead to rooms. The ones on the right have rooms with double beds.” Lydia points Derek, Malia and Danielle in the right direction. Jackson playfully slaps Derek on the back and starts carrying luggage up the stairs. Derek just grins and does that same. He picks a room with some form of privacy for Marin and picks the bed by the window. The bed is comfortable and it smells like Lavender. That always reminds him of his mom in the very best way. He should call her (and Laura) tonight before they start the inevitable partying. They worry, a lot. 

He makes a couple more trips helping Jackson distribute luggage and then decides to flop on his bed until everyone else arrives. Marin walks in and sits on his bed.

“Well, Derek—your other friends are lovely. I mean it, I like them.” She lays down next to him and loops her arm around his.

“Yeah they are pretty great. And you’re not so bad yourself. I see you really hit it off with Allison.” He makes sure to inject his best judging you voice into the last part. 

“Oh, please like I could hardly help myself. She’s gorgeous. She’s also really sweet.” 

“She’s dating Scott, Marin.” 

“Really? She seemed to putting off some serious vibes. I know vibes. She thought I was hot.”

“Oh, god. Listen, I think she’s—her and Scott, I think it’s, well, pretty much over. But they haven’t broken up. So please—“

“I am not going to do anything unless she’s single and interested. I'll wait for the single part.” Marin smirks playfully, “Besides, I am here to have an amazing time with my best friend. If romance happens, that’s awesome. I’m not going to pursue her dear.”

“Remember Jennifer? Or how about Kali? And how they were actually dating each other, I don't suppose you were actively pursuing them either?”

“That ended in a night of polyamorous love making I will never forget. They're still happily together. See I don’t ruin things. I make them better.”

“Whatever you say. I’ll be here to watch this descend into madness.” 

“You’re wrong.” 

Marin chose that moment to pounce and tickle Derek in the one spot he’s ticklish. He won’t say which spot. Stiles walked into the room and just stared at them with his mouth open. 

“I’m sorry for interrupting, just wanted to let you know Boyd and the others just pulled in.” Stiles stares at them on Derek’s bed for a minute longer. Derek supposes it looks like something else considering Marin is half on top of him. “I’m happy for you two. Uh, sorry. Again. You know for interrupting. I’m Stiles. You’re Derek’s Marin.”

“I am actually my own Marin, but it’s nice to finally meet you Stiles. I've heard so much about you.” Marin winks at Derek, climbing off him. 

“Okay, well that’s great, let’s go down stairs.” Derek interrupts, quickly standing up and moving out of the room. That was so weird.

Derek doesn't even want to think about what he’s told Marin about Stiles. Marin. He loves her. He wishes she wasn't convinced he has feelings for Stiles of all people. Stiles Stilinski. As if that would ever happen. Besides, Stiles and Heather are together. So even if theoretically Derek was even mildly interested, it was never going to happen. Never.

********

Boyd, Scott, Derek and Jackson work on bringing the luggage in the truck while Kira goes to find Danielle and Malia. They’d decided to bunk together pretty quickly. Lydia nudges her into the right direction. She finds them in an amazing room with three double beds and an amazing view of the courtyard and pool. Danielle and Malia are already unpacked. This is what happens when your ride takes the “scenic” route aka the slow way. They arrived nearly an hour after everyone. Maybe Kira didn't mind since it meant time with Scott. Scott who has a girlfriend. She promises herself she’ll stay away from Scott, but it’s going to be nearly impossible. He’s adorable and goofy. He sings Blink 1-82 under his breath. He made her laugh so hard she couldn't breathe. Kira can do this. Ignore the really hot guy who has a really nice ass. Easy. 

“What are you thinking about right now? Don’t think, just answer.” Malia asks Kira, a smile on her face.

“Scott’s ass. Oh my god. I was totally thinking about his ass.” Kira slaps her hands over face dramatically. 

“Oh lord, that boy is so taken. He’s got star eyes for Allison babe, don't go there. I know all about that, after all. I've got unrequited feelings for my best friend who apparently finds Stiles genuinely attractive.” Danielle rolls her eyes, no heat behind the gesture. She actually really likes Stiles. He just happens to be Heather’s boyfriend. Heather who she’s been head over heels in love with now for almost a year.

“Stiles is totally hookup material. The boy has nice hands okay.” Malia shrugs. She can’t help what’s true. “However, I've been telling you for months that he and heather aren't gonna last. They are the ultimate FWBs. Really, I admire them.”

“Please don’t make me puke. I cannot think about them having sex.” 

“I don’t think Stiles has a very nice ass. Isaac does. Derek totally does. He’s even got a booty bounce—but Scott…his is perfect.” Kira sighs. She really loves butts.  
“Yo, that is my cousin. Gross.” Malia shudders. She cannot think about Derek’s anything. Ugh.

“He’s not my type, emphasis on the he.” Danielle grins.

“Girl, you’re type is blonde and sweet like sunshine. Named after flowers.” Malia elbows Danielle playfully, “You should go for it.”

“You’re a horrible influence. We have to keep Kira from openly staring at Scott’s ass when she’s drunk tonight.”

“I promise to just stare at Isaac’s instead. Cora won’t mind.”

Danielle and Malia share a look. They both agree that Cora won’t mind considering she’s usually checking out Lydia or Marin’s ass. They all pretty much dissolve into heaps of giggles when Kira lovingly whispers the word butts one more time. The giggling continues until Lydia comes up to get them.

Everyone is sitting in the main living room. Jackson and Lydia are handing out little pieces of paper. It’s rules to Jackson’s drinking game. Allison thinks this is going to end with puking, possibly death considering it says take a shot anytime someone giggles. Lydia is reading the piece of paper, too, her eyes comically wide. 

“Oh no, no, no. We aren't playing this “drinking game”. First, it’s pointless. Second, it will end death or worse, vomit. Third, we’re playing Never Have I Ever. It’s simple and shouldn't end in actual death.” Lydia orders as Jackson just sighs in defeat. 

“Okay, so here’s the rules. Everyone is going to pick a number between 1 and a 100 which I will then whisper to Derek. Closest person goes first, then we go in a circle. Drink if you have, don’t drink if you haven’t. Be creative guys.” Stiles walks over to Derek and whispers the number 35. Everyone starts yelling out their numbers—all at once of course. 

“Guys, one at time.” Erica says, rolling her eyes. “My number is 7. It’s always 7.”

Everyone else goes around in the circle. Isaac gets closest with 42. He’s holding some sort of mixed drink. He’s also clearly thinking. 

“Okay, let’s make it a little naughty. Never have I ever sucked a guy off before.” Isaac smiles before he takes a big sip of his drink. 

Everyone takes a sip except Boyd, Marin, Danielle and Scott. Allison raises her eyebrows at Derek and Stiles. Hmm, apparently tonight is going to hold some interesting surprises. Stiles just laughs and mutters something about college and experimentation. Derek says nothing. Typical. Allison notices Marin didn't drink either. Lydia is still staring at Jackson who has apparently gave a guy a blow job before. She thinks it has to be Jackson. She realizes it is her turn and she smiles wickedly. 

“Hmm, Hmm. Never have I have had a sex dream about Derek Hale.” She doesn't drink. Surprisingly, only Kira, Stiles, Heather, and Erica drink. “Really that’s it. How disappointing.”  
Isaac sighs and takes a very quick sip of his drink. Cora chokes on her glass of wine. Derek also chokes on his beer. 

“Oh your girlfriend’s brother. For shame!” Stiles yells. 

“Don’t think we didn’t see you and your girlfriend drink.” Isaac replies.

“He’s a good looking guy, I’ve got eyes. Sue me.” Stiles glares at Isaac for a moment, internally willing himself not to look at Derek or to blush. 

“Hear, Hear.” Erica and Kira reply. Boyd actually just laughs. He’s rightfully confident about things with Erica.

Everyone just looks around for a few minutes while Erica and Kira giggle so hard they can’t breathe. Lydia and Allison start laughing. And it’s only a few seconds before the rest of the girls (except for Malia and Cora, because really, Derek?) all start laughing too. Marin is watching and smiling, but she seems to be taking everything in, including Derek’s reaction. Which is mostly just staring at Stiles with a little surprised face and then glaring at Isaac. 

“My turn” Allison says, thankfully not drunk at all. “Never have I ever stolen a car.”

She looks around the room to see if anyone drinks. Only one person does. Surprisingly, it’s Cora. Derek eyes just about explode and she quickly explains.

“Oh my god, I totally stole a car once ON A DARE. But I brought it back okay. Like…after an hour because I was so scared of getting caught! Don’t tell Mom or Dad!!”  
“I can’t even look at you. How did you even know how?” Derek asks.

“Oh for fuck’s sake, I googled it.” Cora sighs, staring at her big brother who decides to let it go. 

Scott is still laughing at Cora, but he shakes it off. He looks around and decides to choose a safe option. “Never have I ever…had sex with two people at once”

Only Isaac and Marin drink, high fiving one another. Isaac immediately attempts to launch into his story about the time he slept with these fraternal twins. Named Alyssa and Aaron. He smiles fondly at the memory. Marin doesn't offer her story, but she does promise it was a good one.

Everyone goes at least once until they get to Stiles. He and Derek are last since they did the numbers. This means that Stiles has had the whole entire time to pick his sure to be outrageous question. He so wants to ask a raunchy question, but he looks at Danielle and Heather. And hell, he’s going to help them figure their shit out. 

“Never have I ever wanted to sleep with my best friend.” He drinks—he’s totally had a fleeting thought about Scott and he did sleep with Heather, multiple times. Jackson, Allison, Heather, Danielle, Kira, and Cora all drink too. More than he’d planned.

“Who doesn't want to bang a friend now and again” Jackson says. 

“Um, your best friend is Danny.” Lydia replies.

“He’s hot. I’d hit it. I may have somewhat hit it in the past.” Jackson shrugs. He has drank quite a bit because he just offered up a free never have I ever. Really everyone is pretty toasted since they were drinking in between each person. Isaac is the drunkest by far. Closely followed by Kira, then Jackson and then everyone is pretty drunk but still aware. Isaac asks Kira if she wants to go swim naked under the moonlight. 

She replies only if the moon won’t look. 

Lydia decides it’s time for everyone to call it a night. 

“Hey Kira, you are kind of wobbling. Need help?” Scott asks. He’s always been that guy. She giggles, nods and nearly topples over, so Scott simply scoops her up and carries her up to her room. Meanwhile Isaac yells that he’s next. 

“I’ll be right back for you then.” 

“Did you hear that, Scott is going to sweep me off my feet? Hey, Ally is that okay?” Isaac slurs. 

“Sure, buddy that’s alright.” Allison replies fondly. 

Scott does indeed come back for Isaac and carries him to his room. Allison heads to bed quickly, climbing and willing herself to sleep. She cannot deal with drunk, frisky Scott. 

Thankfully, when he finally comes into bed, he falls right asleep. Allison is thankful for little miracles. She does decide that tonight was a blast. Maybe this trip will be exactly what she hopes.

**********************

Isaac wakes up in bed with Kira—he’s not sure what bed exactly. Thankfully they’re fully dressed. Kira is, however, half on top of him. Fucking of course, he’s inappropriately hard. She seems oblivious though, quietly snoring and her hair all over his face. She smells like flowers. It’s nice. He tries racking his brain as to the reason he is in bed with someone other than Cora.

They aren't together, but she seemed determined to keep up with appearances. He remembers Scott carrying them to bed. Well that explains it. They were all pretty toasted. Scott carried him bridal style up the stairs. Oh. My. God. Isaac really hopes he doesn't remember. 

“Ahem.” Someone clears their throat and Isaac sits up, carefully letting Kira fall onto the bed. She stays asleep. He looks around. He sees Malia and Danielle sitting on the foot of their beds. Malia is openly laughing and Danielle is smiling.

“I, uh, don’t really. This isn't what it looks like.” He stammers.

“Oh we know, Scott put you two in the same bed because, and I quote “these two are pretty together” and we asked if you wanted to move and Kira put you in her sleep death grip.” Malia explains, still laughing.

“Do you think Scott will remember?” Isaac asks hopefully.

“Yes. He wasn't even as drunk as you two. He’ll remember carrying you up the stairs like newlyweds crossing the threshold.” Danielle offers. She’s giggling now too.  
“Just drown me in the pool.” Isaac tells the girls dramatically. He feels Kira stirring next to him.

“Advil. Now. Please.” Kira moans to no one in particular. “Much pain.”

“Need me to carry you down to the kitchen. Or should I call Scott?” Malia teases. Danielle covers her mouth to hide the fact she’s laughing so hard she can barely breathe.  
“No. No. I asked Scott. No.” Kira groans.

“You and me both. Don’t worry, we only slept. But you did tell me I had a nice ass last night. I think you told Scott too though.” Isaac says, smiling at Kira. She’s really adorable in the mornings. Christ, how is it possible for someone to be so fucking cute when they’re hung over and half asleep. 

“Come on you two, let’s go down stairs. I think smell bacon.” Danielle motions for everyone to follow her. Last night was certainly enlightening and she really wants to hear all the inevitable drama. She knows Malia wants to as well.

“Hey do you think Scott is up already?” Kira asks them. 

“I doubt it. Allison told me always sleeps till at least noon on the first day of vacation. So that’s two hours before y’all have to face him.” Danielle replies.  
“Allison is going to kill us.” Kira groans.

“Oh sweets, she isn’t going to mind. In fact--” Danielle elbows Malia in the side, giving her a clear signal to watch what she says. “She probably thought it was funny okay. No worries.”

“Yeah, she was smiling when Scott carried you both upstairs. In fact, Isaac don’t you remember asking her if it was okay if Scott swept you off your feet?” Danielle asks him, a teasing smile on her face.

Isaac just throws his hands over his face and groans dramatically. Of course he fucking remembers. And not only is he crushing on his presumably straight friend. He’s also totally crushing on Kira. And he’s still dating Cora as far as they know. Everyone probably thinks he’s an asshole. He hopes Cora isn’t going to keep up this little act for long. They’re over. Why can’t they just tell everyone? Cora is convinced it will ruin everyone’s vacation if she comes out of the closet now. She’s a lesbian. Isaac is fully okay with that. He’d kind of had a feeling for a while. Even though everyone is really accepting, she just needs time to figure out how she wants to come out. He respects that. He also knows he will keep her secret for as long as she wants him to. Even if he really, really wants to ask Kira out. That’s true friendship. 

*********

Stiles isn't a great cook. In fact, he usually burns grilled cheese. However, he excels at making bacon. It’s his favorite food and he knows just how to make it. Allison is mixing pancake batter next to him, singing under her breath. She’s totally singing Frozen. He starts to sing with her and she just smiles. She’s such a freaking Disney princess. When Scott first started dating Allison in their sophomore year of high school, he’d been jealous and convinced that Allison would steal Scott away. Reality was more like Stiles got to hang out with Scott and Allison. And eventually Lydia too. With Lydia, came Jackson and Danny. And before he knew, he had an actual friend group. As much as Jackson and he will ever be friends. He and Allison ended up being pretty damn close and he wouldn't have it any other way. 

She hands the first plate of pancakes to Erica who’s sleepily making herself and Boyd a cup of coffee. Allison had already made up a plate of fresh fruit, a bowl of eggs and a stack of toast when Stiles found her in the kitchen making the pancakes. She’s a morning person, a bona fide –I go jogging and smile in the morning- morning person. She’s dressed in her running clothes. 

“You already went jogging this morning didn't you?” Stiles asks her, handing a plate of bacon over to Boyd. 

“Yeah, I’m not the only one. Derek and Boyd went with me.” Allison cheerfully replies. 

Boyd nods. Derek walks into the kitchen. He’s clearly just showered and wearing a tank top and swim trunks. 

“You are fast as hell, Allison. Hell that was a great run.” Derek tells her, reaching over Stiles to grab a piece of bacon. Stiles points him to the food on the table. Derek just grins.  
“I’m going to be sore for days, Ally” Boyd says, groaning. “However I agree with Derek, that was one hell of a run.”

“Well, you both kept up just fine. It was only five miles.” Allison smiles sweetly.

“ONLY FIVE miles, Jesus.” Stiles mutters under his breath.

“Is everyone still asleep?” Erica asks Derek.

“I heard sounds from the girl’s room. I think Isaac was in there. Cora is up, but I can’t find her anywhere. She’s probably outside somewhere. Marin is still fast asleep. I have no idea about the others.”

“Heather was still asleep, I know Scott will be sleeping till noon. Jackson and Lydia are asleep too, I think. I didn’t her them fighting over the hair dryer or anything.” Stiles snickers. He really does love to make fun of Jackson.

“So, are we going to discuss Scott and--” Stiles asks Allison who elbows him in the side as Isaac, Kira, Malia and Danielle all walk into the kitchen.

“Hey guys!” Allison says loudly, glaring at Stiles. She gives him a “we will talk about it later” glare. He nods. He also points them to the food and fresh coffee. 

“Hey Kira, cutie pie, do you need some sort of Tylenol or something?” Erica asks. Kira is obviously hung over to all hell. Kira nods and then groans because, wow, her head hurts.  
“Guys, why am I such a lightweight. I drank half of what Jackson drank. I bet he’s not even hung over.” Kira complains.

“It’s because he’s an alien.” Boyd offers helpfully, chuckling and munching on a piece of bacon.

“So Isaac did you enjoy being swept off your feet last night?” Derek asks him dryly, as if he’s not teasing him. “Or are you busy having more sex dreams about me?”  
Everyone starts laughing except Isaac and Stiles who both choke on their coffee. 

“So you never said the details of this sexy dream.” Erica looks at Isaac and waits. She knows he’ll cave. 

“I’m not telling. It was one time.” Isaac replies. 

“Come on, tell us. Please. Please. Please.” Kira says in a playful singing voice.

“Aw guys, come on, I don’t wanna hear about Derek even if it’s dream Derek.” Malia says, a whine creeping into her voice.

Isaac grins evilly. “Fine, I’ll tell the basics. This dream happened like…six months ago. So in my dream, I’m in the shower right. And I hear someone get in behind me. And I’m like, hey Cor. And then Derek’s all—it’s not Cora. It’s me. And I turn around and it’s a very naked, steamy Derek. And we start kissing and then pushes me up against the wall and—“  
“Okay that is enough.” Derek stops him. 

“Aw come on, it was just getting good!” Kira teases.

“You are little kinky Isaac. And so are you Kira.” Allison tells them, laughing. 

“I can’t believe you just told us that.” Danielle shakes her head. “You know it’s worse that you thought he was Cora.”

“What? I was asleep. Sleeping Isaac is a kinky motherfucker.” He shrugs. 

Stiles is still coughing. Boyd and Erica are making out. Malia and Kira are tossing grapes into each other’s mouths while Danielle rates them. Allison, Stiles and Derek make small talk over their (very delicious) breakfast. When they finish, they make up plates for everyone who’s still sleeping and put them in the microwave. They all decide to watch a movie until the others wake up. It just seems right to wait for them before actually doing something. Stiles looks at all his friends laughing and joking around with each other. This is going to be an epic summer vacation.

Slowly everyone joins the gang in the living room. They’re having Disney movie day. Right now, they’re watching Mulan. They already made it through the Beauty and the Beast. Yes, Boyd and Erica are still making out. The only person not awake is Scott. But Allison tells everyone he should be up by twelve. And like clockwork he stumbles down the stairs in board shorts right about noon. His hair is messy and he’s obviously still half asleep, but he looks good. Kira notes to herself “damn good” and tries not stare at his abs or his arms…or his anything because he has a girlfriend. Who is sitting right next to her talking to Marin and Malia about why Gaston is really the scariest Disney villain and how Mulan is her ultimate feminist Disney movie. And Kira is ogling her boyfriend. She glances at Isaac who’s smirking at her. Right, like he didn’t notice. She wasn’t the only one swept away last night. 

“Hey dude, sorry I slept so late. Those beds are really comfortable.” Scott yawns and stretches. Isaac doesn't notice the way his body looks all stretched out. He doesn’t.  
He does.

“Finally. God, I thought you were under a sleeping curse and we might have to get your true love to go give you a kiss.” Heather jokes, lightly. Allison laughs, but secretly wonders if her kiss would even work anymore. She mentally chastises herself for such a horrible thought even though she knows it is true. She’s not in love with. She does love him in a different way. Maybe that’d be enough.

“Well, I thought today we could go do some water activities.” Lydia changes the subject, sensing the lingering awkwardness. Allison didn't say anything, but Lydia knows her best friend. Something is up and has been up. Lydia will find out and soon.

“Yo, isn’t Lake Tahoe like…50 degrees.” Stiles asks, shivering.

“Well, it’s more like 70ish right now, maybe 65 at the lowest. So, cold as hell, but swimmable. I mean, I’ve got like 6 jet skis, tubes, and water skis. Let’s go have some fun.” Lydia walks over to the sliding glass doors that show a pathway leading to the lake. “I had someone come around 9 am to put them in the water.”  
“Yeah, it was a guy named Tom and I met him. He’s nice. He told us to call him if we needed anything. Said you knew his number.” Allison says.  
Cora, Malia, Heather, Danielle and Stiles—go get suited up. Meet us by the dock. There’s a bar stocked with drinks and snacks down by the pool. That’s where the sunscreen is too. Boyd are you going to take out the boat today?” Lydia asks.

“No, not with everyone tubing and swimming. Besides, I need to get gas for it.” 

“Ooh, I’m so excited” Kira jumps, walking outside. She pulls off her bathing suit cover and skips down towards the water. “Um, there aren’t…like vicious animals in this water?”  
“Oh yeah, really vicious fish.” Jackson laughs. 

“It’s a smart question.” Scott defends her. He nudges Kira. “Don’t worry I won’t let anything get you.” She smiles, ignoring the butterflies in the pit of her stomach.  
“Add me to that list. I hate fish. They’re slimy. And I've seen river monsters. Fish can be hella scary.” Isaac says, shuddering a little. He does hate fish. He also wouldn't mind the chance to flirt with Kira and Scott. He’s horrible.

“I’ll protect you too. I’ll be your knight in shining armor. After all, I did carry you two to bed last night.” Scott smiles. He’s flirting. He should stop, but he doesn’t. He notices that Allison is just smiling at them. She’s not upset that he’s openly flirting with them. So he’s going to just enjoy himself. He’ll talk to Allison tomorrow. Something’s different.  
“Oh god, I was hoping you’d forgot. You know you dumped me in Kira’s bed.” 

“Yeah, I know. I thought about just climbing in it myself.” Scott winks and really he isn't lying. He’s attracted to Kira and Isaac. The Isaac part is a bit new, but he’s open minded. Isaac’s mouth drops open. And Kira giggles uncontrollably. Everyone else is just shaking their heads at the blatant flirting. It’s actually ridiculous.  
“Is anyone just going to hang out on land?” Heather asks.

“Ugh, me. For at least a little. I’ve got a headache.” Cora answers. She’s been quiet all morning. Derek raises his eyebrows at her questioningly. “I’m fine, just a headache. Besides, I want to show Heather some vines. Let’s at least go down with everyone.”

“There’s some blankets and towels great for tanning. There by the bar.” Lydia hands them one. She grabs a few more. Everyone follows her down to the dock. 

The water is gorgeous. It’s sunny and warm, there’s a slight breeze. The landscape is breath taking. The jet skis are all lined up on both sides of the dock. It’s a bigger dock than what it seems from the house. Just out of jumping reach, there’s a huge tube—it’s really an inflatable island. And next to it there’s an incredible inflatable activity course. Allison sees a trampoline, a slide, stuff to climb! She’s getting excited. She looks over at Erica and sees that she is also looking at the stuff with an excited smile.

“So the floating water park over there. We gotta swim to it, yeah?” Erica asks, her voice filled with excitement.

“Yeah, or get a ride from a Jet Ski. Those are all sturdy too. My mom got them three years ago and they are still awesome. In fact” Lydia smiles, and walks out onto the dock, “I think I’ll do that now. Oh, and people jet skiing, do it out a ways please. Also, do not run anyone over. Please be careful.

And with that Lydia runs and cannonballs into lake. Erica follows her right after. Allison takes a deep breath and follows them. Everyone watches as they swim over to the activity island. The water seems ice cold, but it feels refreshing more than anything. Erica reaches the floating island first and pulls herself up onto the trampoline. Lydia gets on to the lounger and lays on her stomach. Allison is still in the water. It feels good, invigorating and cold. She sees Erica jumping wildly and she just laughs.

Derek and Marin get on a Jet Ski and ride out a good half mile away from the floats. Boyd takes Malia on one. Scott takes Kira and Isaac on one. Jackson grabs a Jet Ski and takes off. Danielle glances up at where Heather and Cora are whispering, over to the floats and then decides to Jet Ski. Stiles grabs his own too. They all follow Derek out a good ways away from the floats. Derek and Boyd are really good at it. Jerking them around really fast. Everyone’s having a blast. Allison can see them all jetting around each other. At one point, she sees Marin fly into the water and she loses her breath for a minute waiting to see her get back on the Jet Ski. The activity float is ridiculous amounts of fun. Erica and Allison have slid down the side at least twenty times. They’re getting tired, so they join Lydia on her floating lounger. Lydia smiles and rolls onto her back. 

“So Ally, what’s going on with you and Scott?” Lydia asks. She’s got her “give me the gossip” face on and Allison knows it is futile to lie.

“Fine, but you two have to keep this between us.” Allison replies.

“Promise. I can’t tell Boyd. He and Scott are too close.” Erica nods. Allison believes her.

“I won’t tell a soul.” Lydia promises as well.

“Okay, things…are fizzling. Fizzled. Past tense as in there is no fizzle. Our soda is flat. Ugh, I feel like such a giant bitch guys. He loves me. He wants to make this work. And I’m beyond done. I’m not sure I even want to date men at all!” 

“You and Scott have been dating since high school. He was your first love, but it was clearly puppy love. And you are allowed to change. Your needs and wants change Allison. You’re not a bad person. I've always wondered what you saw in Scott.” Lydia tells her, matter of fact.

“Hey Scott is sweet. He’s just…goofy, and sometimes clingy, and he…is okay with the passion being gone. Or at least he acts like it. Scott is an amazing man, he’s just not the person for me.”

“Oh, you misunderstand. I don’t understand why you were ever into him. Scott is someone else’s total package. But Allison, you and Scott barely have anything in common. You need sophistication, a bit of edge, someone who can keep up with you.” 

“I agree with Lydia. The question is....are you going to actually break up with him so he can fuck Kira and Isaac?” Erica teases. She means it though. 

“They’ve been flirting pretty hardcore. I’d be happy for him. Oh my god, I’d be totally happy for him to have a bisexual threesome with two of my friends. Like… no jealousy.”  
“Girl break it off.” Erica says, shaking her head.

“It’s time. And don’t you dare say it will ruin the trip. Scott will mope, but he’ll get over it. Or should I say, under something else. Under Isaac and Kira. They make actual heart eyes at him, oh my god.” Lydia giggles, “I thought they were going to swoon earlier.”

“You’re horrible. So change of subject. What do you think of Marin?” Erica asks, looking at the girls. “She’s certainly sarcastic with a bit of edge, hmm.”

“She’s gorgeous. Witty. Definitely a bit edgy. Definitely sophisticated. Did I mention gorgeous. Swoon.” Allison sighs. She’s so attracted to Marin. Derek had to bring his absolutely stunning and GAY best friend with him. 

“She’s single, too. And hey, you’re about to. Who’d a thought it?” Erica laughs.

“I think I’m going to go for it.” Allison whispers, almost to herself. 

“Wonderful, things are getting truly interesting. Oh, I should mention. I don’t know for sure, but I’m pretty sure Cora and Isaac are done. Just a feeling. So, maybe Scott will get his polyamorous happy ending.”

“I really hope he does. I also hope he doesn’t hate me.”

“He won’t.” Lydia and Erica reply in unison. They decide to keep tanning for a while longer. They talk about all sorts of different things, including the fact that Stiles just fell off his Jet Ski. The Jet Ski he is driving. Oh, sweet, Stiles. They see Derek stop and pull him out of the water. Marin jumps into the water and swims to Stiles’ Jet Ski, driving off with it. Stiles climbs behind Derek. Well, it’s probably good they don’t give him his own.

It’s sweltering. Cora really does have a headache, too. She groans and throws a towel over her head. She and Heather decided to forgo the freezing water and hang out on land. She looks over at heather. She’s laying on her stomach, with her top completely off which is distracting. 

Cora looks away. Why is she so damn gay?

“Why are you so damn gay?” Heather questions. Oh shit, Cora had said it out loud.

“Please don’t tell anyone.” She pleads.

“Sure, I won’t. But why are you keeping it a secret? Is it because of Isaac?” 

“No. I’m just not ready. He and I ended things officially on the way here. I don’t know. I can’t come out yet. I feel like it’ll ruin things.” Cora shrugs. She is aware that it doesn’t make sense, but she can’t help it.

“Cora, we’ve had sex before. I knew you weren’t straight.” 

“Yeah, I know. It’s like…what if I’m wrong. Again. I’ve been saying I’m bi for like ten years. I really used to be attracted to men, but it’s just gone.”

“If you change, you change. Sexuality is fluid. Just…accept how you feel right now. It’s all you can do sweetie.” Heather sits up. 

“God Heather, put them away.” Cora rolls her eyes. Heather isn’t shy. Then again, they did have sex in freshman year of college. The sex was really amazing too. “We did have sex didn’t we…and it was nice sex.”

“It was. I remember coming six times. Six fucking times.”

“Yeah, you did. You were so loud. But when you actually come—total silence. Just for a sec.”

“Ugh, I’m so fucking horny and I dumped Stilinski. On friendly terms of course. And the person I want is uninterested. I’m so fucking sexually frustrated.” Heather groans, aggravated. She looks over at Cora and smiles. Cora sees the smile. She feels her body respond as she thinks about pressing herself against Heather. 

“Do you want to maybe take a walk somewhere more private?” 

“Yes I think I would like that very much. But this stays between us. Sex between friends?”

“Oh, that sounds wonderful. No weirdness, promise?”

“Promise.”

They walk down the path until they find a shaded, semi private area. Cora lays down the blanket. Heather smirks and unties Cora’s bikini top. Cora kisses her, strong and wet. Heather hums into her mouth, letting Cora’s tongue press against hers. When they finally lay on the blanket, Cora presses herself between Heather’s legs, letting her hand sit between her legs. She thrusts hard, and gets a rhythm going. She hears Heather moan and slips a finger inside of her, keeping up her thrusting rhythm. Cora feels herself getting close and puts another finger inside of Heather who moans even louder. A few seconds later, Heather goes silent when she comes. Cora follows a few seconds later, her fingers still inside her friend. Cora flops onto her back and takes a deep breath. Heather starts giggling. Cora looks at her, but Heather simply points over at a tree where a squirrel is watching them intently. Great, they just gave a squirrel a show. Cora starts laughing until she can’t catch her breath. 

Is it voyeurism when a squirrel watches you finger bang your friend on the ground while your other friends are right down the way? Cora isn't sure, but somehow she feels better. Headache gone. Worries slowly fading. Maybe she should just come out. She thinks about the way it felt having Heather under her. Her sounds, the way she smells. She knows she’s so gay. It’s probably time to just tell everyone else, too. She has to tell her stupid brother first. Ugh, he’s going to lecture her. Cora is this why you've been upset. You know you can talk to me. I wish you’d told me earlier. I’m bisexual, I know sexuality is confusing sometimes. It’d be a total afterschool special. Snore fest too. 

They put back on their bikinis, grab their blankets and walk down to the water. It’s probably time to join everyone else. Heather gives Cora her most conspiring little grin and reminds her that this little tryst was a secret. Cora just nods and rolls her eyes. Apparently orgasms make headaches go away though. Amazing. 

*************************

Stiles has whiplash. He also has a case of severe embarrassment. Is it his fault that he fell off his Jet Ski when he tried to turn it fast the way Boyd and Derek do it? No it isn't his fault. What’s worse is that Derek saw him fly off the goddamn Jet Ski and of course, he didn't laugh. He just came over and pulled him out of the water. Marin decided to drive his Jet Ski while Stiles rode with Derek for a while. Severe second hand embarrassment. He looks over at the floats and sees Erica back flipping off the trampoline. That really looks fun. With Stiles’ luck he’d totally manage to break his neck or his ankle. 

Clumsy is only cute with tiny girls trip. It’s not cute when a gangly, tall dude falls and breaks shit all the time. He shakes his head and notes that his arms around all the way around Derek’s waist. Perfect. He might have a latent crush on Derek. See, the way it works is that when Stiles isn’t spending a lot of time with him, he can ignore how freakishly gorgeous, sweet, funny and awesome Derek is. But whenever he spends time with him, the damn crush sneaks right back up on him. 

Derek doesn’t date much. With good reason, too. Stiles isn’t going to be the one who pushes him. He likes having him around. He hears Scott hollering. He looks over and sees Scott, Kira and Isaac. Kira is in the middle of them. Isaac has got his arms around her waist. She’s got one hand holding Isaac’s arm and the other wrapped around Scott’s waist. Scott has the biggest fucking smile on his face. What a little flirt. He figures that Scott and Allison are doomed anyways, but the heavy duty flirting between those three certainly cements it. Scott literally swept them off their feet. Stiles wasn’t aware Scott even swung that way and he’s his best friend. 

Boyd’s still doing his stupidly awesome tricks. Danielle is kind of just cruising around. He really should talk to her and figure out what the hell is going on with her and heather. He hates seeing either of them upset. They’re best friends. Stiles has his own theories about what’s going on, but he knows they have to sort their shit out on their own. Still, the urge to meddle is strong. He thinks about the way his chest is totally pressed against Derek. He’s totally got a semi. Why is this his life? He hears Derek yelling something. Stiles realizes he’s pointing at the dock. He nods in agreement. He could use a drink. A cold shower. A chance to climb Derek like a tree.

Derek ties up the Jet Ski and climbs up onto the deck. He offers Stiles his hand and dammit, Stiles takes it. He lets Derek pull him up onto the deck. 

“Want something to drink? I’m getting a beer?” Derek asks him, a smile on his stupid, hot face.

“Uh, sure. I’ll take a water bottle. Dude she has the stuff to make sandwiches in here. Ham or turkey?” Stiles holds them up for Derek to see. 

“Whatever you make is fine. Just, no mayo.”

“Perfect, turkey and ham it is.” Stiles starts making the sandwiches and grabs two bags of chips. He sits next to Derek on the picnic style table under the covered part of the deck.

“You know, Lydia made it sound like this was a dinky deck. I’m thinking she really underestimates how nice this place is.”

“I think she wanted to surprise everyone. She wants to make this awesome. She’s doing a hell of job too.” 

“Lydia is a force of nature. It’s amazing Jackson keeps up with her.” Derek and Stiles laugh. Stiles makes fun of Jackson, but it’s in good fun. 

“Speak of the devil” Derek points to Jackson who is riding up to the deck.

“Oh god, food. Tell me that there is a sandwich waiting for me.” Jackson groans, rubbing his stomach. Stiles offers him half of his and goes to make a couple more, because he’s pretty hungry. And clearly Jackson is too.

“You love me, you really love me.” Jackson teases. He devours the half of sandwich and grabs a cola. “How is Jet skiing so intense?”

“I don’t know, but I think I have whiplash. And I fell off trying to do tricks like Boyd.” Stiles complains lightheartedly. He sets a plate of several sandwiches on the table. All the guys grab another.

“God bless you Stiles Stilinski. I will deny ever saying that. But thanks.” Jackson slaps Stiles on the back. 

“Thanks, Stiles.” Derek smiles at him. Stiles stupidly grins back. Get it together Stilinski. 

They sit there for a while, watching the girls climb all over the floating island. It does look fun. Stiles decides he’ll definitely do that next. 

“Hey Stiles would you throw us some water bottles!” Allison yells, “Please!”

“Sure, sweets. Hold on.” He pulls out three and tries his very best to make it to each designated person. He only misses Erica who manages to jump out and catch it before it hits the water. She flicks him off, but she’s smiling. 

He sees Cora and Heather walk up the deck. Heather’s hair is a mess. Cora’s face is flushed. Stiles chokes on his sandwich. They totally fucked. He winks at them when the sit at the table. Cora glares and Heather just smiles. Stiles moves over and kicks out his feet. He accidentally rubs his foot over Derek’s ankle. Like slowly. He sees Derek’s eyes widen, but Derek keeps Stiles foot there, against his leg. It’s almost footsies. 

It’s almost footsies. 

Stiles wants to die.

“Yo, bro. How’s the water? Is it really that fucking cold?” Cora asks Derek, eyeing the water doubtfully. 

“It is at first, you get used to it. You two can take our skis if you want. I think we all need a rest. I’m thinking I want to go jump on that trampoline. How about you guys?”  
“Hell yeah, sounds awesome.” Stiles replies. Jackson shrugs in agreement, mouth still filled with sandwich. 

The girls walk over to the Jet Ski Derek was riding and climb on. Derek unties the rope that they didn’t notice. Cora rolls her eyes and just takes off. 

“She’s being so weird.” Derek says. He decides he’ll talk to her later. Right now he really wants to keep spending time with Stiles. 

“Hey Jackson, you need to wait at least thirty minutes before swimming. You ate five sandwiches.” Stiles orders him, in a fake adult voice. “Just kidding, that’s total myth really.”

Stiles jumps in first and it’s still as freezing as the first time he went in. Derek jumps in at the same time as Jackson. Neither of them have actually been in the water yet. Derek makes a sound that Stiles thought literally impossible. It’s a high pitch, sort of screeching sound. Stiles cannot help but laugh uncontrollably.  
“It’s cold isn't it.” Stiles says, still laughing.

“Shut the fuck up Stilinski, I can feel my balls retreating into my body.” Jackson says, his teeth chattering. 

They reach the barge and Jackson climbs up it immediately. He’s apparently done with the water. Derek is still in the water. He’s shivering and Stiles thinks it’s the cutest damn thing ever. “Why are you still in the water if you’re so cold?”

“Getting. Used. To. It.” He says in between shivers. Stiles doesn't really think about what he’s doing before he puts his arms around Derek, pulling him into a hug. He hears Derek’s surprised gasp. Derek doesn’t pull away though, he leans in, letting Stiles warm him up. “You’re pretty warm considering you’re in same water.”

“Yeah, well, I got used to it earlier.” Stiles shrugs, his arms tight around Derek. Derek who has just put his arms around Stiles waist. They are completely against each other. And Stiles has a semi. In freezing cold water. He prays to both God and Jesus that Derek cannot feel it. 

“I cannot believe these two fucking idiots are snuggling for warmth IN the cold ass water.” Jackson rolls his eyes. Lydia smacks him. Erica laughs. Allison just watches them hug. She thinks their cute.

“Let’s have a contest to see who can get from one end to the other the fastest. Jackson can time us with his fancy water watch.” Erica bounces excitedly. She’s really having the best time even if she’s missing Boyd. It’s been like two hours. She needs some sugar. 

“Yes. That sounds fun. Let’s do it. Stiles can go first.” Allison smiles sweetly. 

“Stiles cannot go first.” Stiles tells her, glaring. The semi is no longer a semi. It’s at full mast. He knows Derek will have felt it. But thankfully, Derek doesn’t say anything. He lets his arms linger around Stiles waist a second more, before pulling away. There’s some heat in Derek’s eyes. 

“Okay, I’ll go first. We should start on the island float, swim to the trampoline and go across. Person to successfully get to the other side the fastest wins.” Lydia swims over to the other side of the float. “Okay, what do we win though?”

“Winner gets to pick where we go tomorrow night in town.” Jackson states, smiling. He knows Lydia will want to win so that they can go shopping. He really hopes one of the guys win. 

“Sounds fair.” Erica agrees. Everyone else agrees. 

Lydia waits for the mark and she jumps into the water and swims to the other float. She climbs on to the trampoline, gets across it. Pretty damn fast, too. She makes to the first climbing part and falls. It’s wet and apparently slippery. She curses and on the third try makes it across. She climbs over the next part a bit slower and still slips towards the end. She lets herself fall onto the end platform. She finally climbs up the stairs and slides down the stairs.

“Three minutes and fifty five seconds. That’s sort of slow.” Jackson teases. He’s not really sure if it’s slow, but he can’t resist messing with Lydia. 

“Well, we will see won’t we? Erica you are next.”

Erica has been on this thing all day long. Allison figures she’ll win. But half way across, Erica actually falls into the water which means you start over. She hears Erica curse about it being slippery as fuck. She notes to try and do it quick without slipping. Maybe her gymnastics will come in handy. She makes it across without falling the second time. But she’s sure her time is slower than Lydia’s. When she finally slides into the water, Jackson yells out “five minutes and thirty seconds.”  
“That’s fucking horrible god. I want to watch Stiles go next. He’ s bound to suck, totally and completely.” Erica flops next to Jackson on the lounger. Stiles agrees with her. He is going to suck and once again, make a fool of himself in front of Derek. 

When Jackson blows the whistle and Stiles goes to jump into the water, he trips off the longer. He hears Erica laugh and Allison just sigh. He swims over to the stupid floating water park and tries to climb onto the platform before the trampoline. He falls back into the water twice. He knows two minutes has passed at least. He finally gets on the damn thing and makes it to the trampoline. He slips again and falls into the lake. He has start over. He looks at the thing, trying to figure out how to do this easier. So he lays down and scoots across. It works till he has to climb. Except he doesn’t. He can just go under it. They didn't say he couldn’t. He makes it under the thing. He slips again walking to the next climbing section but he doesn't fall off. He does the same thing for this part. And he finally makes it to the fucking slide. He makes into the water and knows at least six minutes or more has passed. 

But, he had fun and he totally found a better way to day things. He hears Jackson yell seven minutes. Ouch. Derek pats him on the back and says that he did a good job.

“I’ll go next. I’m a big guy. Is this thing going to break?” Derek asks, eyeing the whole thing doubtfully. Wouldn't be great if it just sunk on him. 

“You’re good.” Lydia promises.

He jumps into the water and swims to the platform pretty quickly. He gets up and onto the trampoline. It’s really slippery. He’s surprised the others didn’t fall more. He almost slips walking to the first climbing section, but catches himself. He climbs over and gets to the next part. He’s moving really slow, taking his time so he doesn’t slip. But he makes his way over the whole thing without actually slipping. He smiles as he slides into the water. 

“Three minutes and fifty five seconds.”

Allison smiles. She’s pretty sure she can rock this. She’s also been watching everyone’s various techniques. She doesn’t jump off the lounger, simply steps in and swims over to the float. She gets up and onto the trampoline. She knows it’s showing off but she jumps and does flip, somersaulting over to the first climbing section. She climbs across, quick and agile. She makes sure she touches the ground as little as possible. She runs, as fast as she can to the next part, throwing herself up to the top. Climbing over as quickly as she can. She thinks, what the hell and once again, flips and somersaults to the slide, climbing up and sliding into the water. She knows it was fast. 

“Uh, two minutes even.”

“Whoa you're a fucking ninja.” Erica yells, smiling.

“That was wildly awesome. I am in awe of you right now.” Lydia tells her best friend. She knew the girl was agile, but lord have mercy. She might as well of fly over the thing.  
“I can’t believe that just happened.” Stiles is staring. Derek is smiling. He’s the only one who’s not surprised. He works out with her after all. 

“Let’s call this a day then shall we.” Lydia starts swimming over to the deck. Everyone follows her except Derek and Stiles. They’re lingering in the water, next to the lounger. Neither of them are exactly sure why they didn't follow the others. 

“You still look so cold.” Stiles points to the goose bumps all over Derek’s arms. “Want me to warm you up?”

“I’m not cold. But sure you put your arms around me.” Derek smiles. He realizes he just made some sort of move here, but he wants to feel Stiles pressed up against him. He felt Stiles’ reaction the first time. 

“Sure, I’ll do that.” Stiles puts his arms around Derek. Derek slides his arms around Stiles waist. This time he lets his fingers trail down Stiles’ spine. Stiles shivers. And it’s definitely not from the cold.

Stiles starts moving in to kiss Derek before he even considers whether it is a good idea. Derek doesn't move as Stiles places a kiss on his lips. He just kissed Derek Hale. Derek stays deathly still for a second but then he sighs and kisses Stiles back. They stay there, kissing and entwined in each other’s arms for several minutes before Derek just stops. He pulls away like someone slapped him. 

And he swims away. Without saying a word. 

Stiles is alone, cold and hard. And confused. Did he just fuck everything up? He feels eyes fill with tears. Fuck, what has he done?

**********

The rest of the day flies by. Everyone pretty much does their own thing. Derek goes to sleep. Or at least is in his room. The girls all continue their Disney marathon. Jackson skypes with Danny for a few hours. Scott, Isaac and Boyd go into town for stuff for the boat. Stiles mopes. 

Lydia is staring at him, concern on her face. Stiles smiles at her, but says nothing. He just curls up in between Heather and Allison and tries to watch Tangled. He doesn't think about the way he royally fucked up everything. 

Allison is a million miles away. She’s thinking about how she’s going to break up with Scott. She decides she’ll tell him after dinner. She really hopes he’ll realize this is the best thing for them. She looks over at Kira who’s smiling and singing along with the movie. She’d be great for Scott. Kira is excited about life as him, also sweet and genuinely happy almost all the time. She looks over at Marin and feels butterflies in the pit of her stomach. Allison is so attracted to her, distractingly so. She watches the way Marin smiles, the way her dark hair falls around her shoulders.

She looks down at Stiles and notices how sad he looks. He seems completely out of it. He usually loves Tangled. It’s totally Flynn Ryder. “Hey, Stiles want to go for a walk with me? I need to move, my legs are falling asleep.” Stiles starts to say no, but Allison gives me a look and he just sighs. But he follows her outside and down the pathway.  
“So, are you going to tell me what’s wrong with you?” Allison asks him, arms crossed. She’s walking towards a little stone bench where she sits.

“Are you going to tell me what’s wrong with you and Scott?” Stiles counters. He’s deflecting, but he really cannot relieve the shame of ruining everything with Derek.

“I’m going to break up with him tonight.” Allison just blurts out. Stiles’ mouth drops open. He isn’t surprised that she’s ending things, surprised she told him so easily.  
“Oh, I had a feeling it might be that. Why did you finally make up your mind?”

“Watching him with Kira and Isaac. They love everything about him—he deserves that. I cannot give him that. I’m not sure I ever really could.”

“Hey, Al. You aren't beating yourself up over this are you? I know you tried to fix everything.” Stiles pats her leg. Scott might be his best friend for life, but he loves Allison too. She deserves happiness the same way Scott does. 

“I was. I’m not anymore. I’m going to talk to him tonight after dinner. No please, tell me what’s going on with you.”

“You are sworn to absolute secrecy. I fucked up so bad. Al, I mean it. I fucked up.” Stiles sighs deeply, covering his face for a second. “I kissed Derek. He freaked out. I misread the signals, hugely and I kissed his stupid, beautiful face. And he just swam away. I ruined it. I fucking pushed myself on him.”

“Did he kiss you back?” 

“At first, but then he realized what he was doing and he obviously felt incredibly uncomfortable. I am such a dick.”

“Will you just talk to him? I think you're misreading what happened yourself. Derek likes you. If you misread it as something else, he’ll understand. You didn't ruin anything.”  
“I can’t. Not yet, I’m giving him space. I don't think I can look at him.”

Allison hugs Stiles for a second. They finish walking the entire path which winds down to the lake. She can see the floats and the deck, but they’re a bit of ways down the lake. She sees a huge fire pit and a picnic table. The gang has to have a bonfire soon. She fleetingly thinks about how gorgeous Marin will look in firelight. Oh, she’s got it bad. She finds herself hoping Marin is into her. She wants to flirt with her. Kiss while the sun goes down. Share a glass of wine and holds hands while they sit next to the fire. Maybe sneak off and make out in the woods. 

She also wants to make sure she doesn’t hurt Scott, she vows she will end things tonight. She won’t so much as flirt with Marin until things are over. She pulls Stiles up off the rock he’s sitting on and pulls him back towards the house. She wants to start dinner. She’s ready to tackle this head on. Plus, she really wants to talk Boyd and Erica into making their famous Shepherd’s pie. It sounds delicious. 

*********

 

Dinner goes smoothly. No one bickers—not even with Jackson. It’s probably the five bottles of wine they've gone through so far. Boyd and Erica made Shepherd’s pie. They make it with some special type of sauce and cheese and well, it’s ridiculously delicious. Lydia has already had three servings. She’s eyeing the pan and considering her fourth. It’s that good. She’s sitting in between Jackson and Cora. Right now, the topic is what they’re going to do in town tomorrow. It’ll be Saturday night so Lydia is hoping it’s something with a full bar. She’s in the mood to drink and dance.

Lydia knows she’s too smart for her own good, really. She pays far too much attention to what’s going on around her. It’s how she knows that Stiles and Heather totally broke up. Isaac and Cora, too. It’s also how she knew that Allison was going to dump Scott before she ever admitted it out loud. It’s also how she knows that Scott is going to handle it better than anyone gives him credit for. First of all, he’s into Kira and Isaac. He’s been genuinely flirting with them all day long. Another, he’s been perfectly content to give Allison all the space she needs. Which was a lot of space, as in Scott’s the sun and Allison is Pluto. Still, it’s going to be dramatic. Scott will be hurt that Allison didn’t just tell him a year ago. Allison will feel unnecessarily guilty. She’ll feel doubly guilty for wanting to fuck Derek’s friend Marin. Lydia appraises her, admitting to herself that Marin is gorgeous and Allison has amazing taste. Lydia has her own taste preferences, but she’s dating Jackson. If she happens to notice a certain snarky, surly and almost distant Cora, then she pretends otherwise. She definitely doesn't notice the way Cora is slumped in her chair, rolling her eyes at Stiles. Or the way she huffs when she’s super annoyed. Cora is totally not Lydia’s type. Except that she totally is. Lydia even pretends to hate the way Cora calls her princess, secretly loving it. She wants to see how Cora sounds when she has Lydia pressed up against the wall, hands in her hair and her lips on hers. She realizes she is staring, so she just smiles and steals Cora’s glass of wine. 

Cora just raises her eyebrows and smirks at her. Of course she does.

Lydia makes sure to drink all the wine before she hands the glass back to Cora. Their fingers certainly don’t graze each other’s. Lydia doesn’t feel the heat that pools in the bottom of her stomach. Not at all. 

She notices that Allison is talking to Scott. Presumably asking if they could talk upstairs.

“So, dinner was amazing. But, you know I would really love to get in the hot tub. Right now. Won’t you guys join me?” Lydia thinks things will go smoothly for Scott and Allison. However, just in case they need privacy, she thinks this is the perfect distraction.

“Oh, that sounds fun. Me and Allison are going to talk for a while though...” Scott smiles. But he seems sad and unsure. He knows something is up. Thankfully, everyone else isn’t clueless. Everyone is still in their bathing suits so they simply follow her outside. 

Kira and Isaac are huddled off in the corner of the large hot tub. Jackson is mixing drinks. Stiles is sitting next to her, silent. Unusually silent. She mentally notes that she will talk to him later. Malia and Danielle are whispering on the edge, not yet in the water. Heather is curled up next to Stiles. It’s not in a romantic way, just friendly. Derek is…taking shots with Jackson. That’s rather strange. Derek is usually the epitome of self-control. Boyd and Erica are making out, of course. Marin is standing by the edge of the hot tub, glaring at Derek. 

“Derek, you think you ought to slow down there sweetie.” Marin asks him, although her tone makes it clear it’s more of a command than a question. Lydia watches Derek completely ignore his best friend and take another shot. 

He and Jackson are going to be sloppy drunk. Gross. 

“Let’s play another drinking game. Truth or dare. You can either do the truth, answer the question or take a shot.” Jackson explains, bringing over a large bottle of grey goose vodka and several shot glasses. Everyone nods their agreement. Lydia glares at him. Marin is still glaring at Derek.

“I’m first and I choose—Kira. Kira, truth or dare…” Jackson asks her. 

“Oh fine, dare.” She smiles. Always a source of sunshine, that one. 

“I dare you to kiss…Derek. But you have to make it a hella good kiss.” Jackson smirks at Derek. Like he’s doing him a favor. Lydia watches Derek’s face and it stays completely unreadable. She looks around and sees that Stiles is looking away, as is Malia and Cora. 

“Well come here, hot stuff.” Kira teases, motioning for Derek to come to her. Something flashes in Derek’s eyes—Lydia can’t tell if it’s anger or determination. It’s something. But Derek pulls Kira up into his arms and kisses the hell out of her. Even Boyd and Erica stop making out to, well, watch Derek slip Kira some tongue action. Kira immediately starts to pull away, but Derek keeps in her place for a few seconds longer. She’s obviously uncomfortable. 

“What the fuck was that?” Isaac asks Derek. Derek just smiles. It’s not usual smile, more cold and distant. Why’s he being such a total asshole? Isaac pulls Kira back over to him and starts whispering into her ear. Lydia makes out a little bit. He’s comforting her. She’s actually really upset. Everyone is just staring at Derek who just shrugs and takes another shot.  
“My turn” Isaac says, still glaring at Derek. “Uh, Jackson, truth or dare?”

“Dare” Jackson slurs. He’s already drunk.

“I dare you to make out with Derek.” Isaac is still glaring. 

“What you don’t think I’ll kiss Jackson? Come here, buddy.”

“Don’t put your tongue in my fucking mouth. I will rip it out.” Jackson warns, pointing at Derek. He lets out a little giggle, though. Lydia thinks he wasn’t serious about the no tongue thing. Derek kisses Jackson too. Lydia sees Derek glare at Stiles for a second before, too. What the fuck is going on? Derek kisses Jackson and it’s worse than the first one. Maybe it’s because they are both drunk, but neither of them are stopping. And there’s definitely tongue. Lydia notices that Cora and Malia are making vomiting noises. She’s with them.

“I think that’s fucking enough, god.” Danielle interrupts, splashing Derek and Jackson with her water bottle. They break apart and start laughing. Lydia thinks boys are so fucking stupid. 

“No one is allowed to ask Derek anything for the rest of night.” Marin orders, still glaring at her best friend. He looks at her, but defiantly smirks. Lydia sees him waiver, but he downs another shot. 

“Okay, I’m going.” Malia rolls her eyes at her cousin. “Isaac, truth or dare?”

“Truth” He gulps, but figures he could always take a shot if the question is that awful.

“Have you ever thought about having a threesome with any of your friends?” Malia giggles.

“I’m taking the shot.” He looks at Kira, winks and down his shot of vodka. 

“My turn again.” Derek slurs. He can barely talk. Marin looks over at Lydia. But neither of them want to argue with a very drunk Derek. “Stiles, truth or dare.”

“Nope. I will take the shot.” Stiles replies, not even looking at Derek. He won’t do this, not when Derek’s being a total asshole. 

“What the fuck do you mean ‘nope’ fucking pick, truth or dare?” Derek pushes, moving over towards Stiles. 

“I said nope, I’m not fucking doing this. Give me the vodka. I’ll take a shot.” Stiles voice breaks on the word shot and Lydia realizes exactly what’s going on. Well, she has a general idea anyways.

“Derek, hey. Pick me, Stiles doesn't want to play. I pick dare.” Lydia interrupts, trying to get Derek to leave Stiles alone.

“I…” Derek stares at her. “I need Stiles to pick. I guess he’s done though. Fucking figures.”

“Fuck you, Derek. Just, fuck you.” Stiles gets out of the hot tub and goes inside. 

“Jesus Derek, what’s wrong with you?” Cora asks him, staring at him like she’s never seen him before. “Did something happen? Are you and Stiles fighting?”

“Fuck Stiles. Fuck everything. I’m going to sleep. I know the way.” 

And with that he goes in the house. 

“Guys, should we check on him??” Erica asks, concerned. 

“Babe, I think Derek needs to go bed. And I also think he needs to be alone.” Boyd sighs. He’s got a feeling that the last thing anyone needs is to upset Derek.

“So are we going to finish our game?” Jackson asks obliviously. Lydia elbows him.

She wants to talk to Stiles. She wants to make sure Allison and Scott are okay. She wants to find out what the hell is wrong with Derek. She sees Jackson go to take another shot, but Malia steals and gulps it down. She smiles at her and Malia just winks. She really does have amazing friends even if they do all have their issues.

********

Allison and Scott are sitting on the edge of their bed. Scott decided to take a shower before they talked. Allison thinks he’s hoping she’ll change her mind. 

She won’t.

When he finally looks up at her, Allison starts crying. Way to go, Allison. 

“Hey, babe why are you crying? It’s okay. Come on, just talk to me.” Scott tells her, his voice soothing. He takes her hand. “Just tell me whatever it is you need to say.”

“Why are you being so nice?” Allison says through her tears. She’s about to break up with him and he’s comforting her. How can she break up with someone like that? She takes a deep breath, but can’t make words come out her mouth.

Instead, she just keeps crying. She cries for a few more minutes before she realizes this isn't fair. Not to her or to Scott.

“Scott, I…I really hoped that things would change, but. They’re not. We’re not. We haven’t been.” She’s failing miserable at doing this how she wanted. Calm and collected.  
“You’re breaking up with me.” He says it as a statement, not a question. 

“I’m sorry, it’s just…we’ve been together so long. I tried so hard, but it’s just not.” 

“Allison, stop. It’s okay. Shh, it’s okay. I think deep down I knew. You've been distant for a long time and instead of asking if you were happy, I just tried to make this work even more.” Scott smiles at her. It’s a sad smile. Of course, he’s going to let her go. It’s part of what makes Scott so damn amazing. “It’s okay, really. But, we’re still friends right.”

“I just broke up with you and you’re making sure I’m alright and making sure we’re still friends. How are you real?” Allison starts crying again. She may not be in love with Scott anymore, but she was once. And letting him go is harder than she’d thought it be. “You can say no, but could…you stay tonight. Not in that way… but….I just.”

“Hey, it’s fine. I’ll sleep her tonight and tomorrow we’ll figure something out.” He climbs onto his side of bed. Allison realizes she’s selfish. She’s broken up with her boyfriend of nearly five years and asked him to sleep next to her. She needs to know Scott isn't going anywhere. 

They fall asleep on complete opposites of the bed. Allison is asleep as soon as her head touches the pillow. Scott cries himself to sleep, but he knows it’s time to let go.  
He didn't think he’d have to let go of Allison so soon. 

*****

 

The trip into town gets cancelled when it storms intensely for the next two days. Things are icy in the house. Derek is refusing to leave his room. Marin tells everyone he just feels really bad about his drunken behavior. Scott is a little mopey, but is doing far better than anyone expected. Allison is trying not to act how she feels: free, relieved, refreshed. Stiles is still being abnormally quiet. Cora and Lydia have been playing Scrabble for twelve hours straight. Malia, Danielle, Kira, Heather and Isaac are binge watching the Jersey Shore. Jackson is sick with a cold. Serves him right for drinking so much. And Boyd and Erica have been locked in their room, presumably having wild, nonstop sex. Really, the down time has been nice if not a bit awkward. 

On the fourth day, Derek finally comes down stairs and apologizes to Kira and then to everyone else. He notably leaves Stiles out of it. Everyone is in the living room when he does the apologies. Lydia notes he is sincere. His eyes are red and he has not shaved in days. Stiles looks at Derek like he’s slapped him. 

They decide to watch a movie. It’s some ridiculous horror movie. Lydia sits next to Cora on the oversized chair. Kira, Isaac and Scott are on the love seat. Allison is sitting by Marin on the floor. Derek sits on the couch. Stiles is on the far side of the same couch with Heather, Danielle and Malia in between him and Derek. 

The last four days have been interesting though. Lydia and Cora have nearly been inseparable. And for all Cora’s outward surliness, she’s actually hilarious. And she makes Lydia feel ridiculous. Like butterflies in your stomach, giggling school girl ridiculous. Lydia loves it. They haven’t done anything, they just flirt but Lydia wants. She wants things that are forbidden. She’s with Jackson. Even if they’re not madly in love, they’re together and that should mean something. And yet, it doesn't stop her from sliding her hand into Cora’s. It doesn't stop her from playing footsies throughout the whole movie. 

It doesn't stop her from wanting to so, so much more.

It’s finally Saturday night and everyone is ready to get out of the fucking house. They've decided to go into town for dancing and a little bit of drinking. Lydia even orders a taxi service with a bus big enough for everyone so that no one has to be the designated driver. The chances are this is more of a dive bar than a club, so Lydia warns for everyone to dress appropriately. 

Lydia is wearing an adorable knee length dress and flats. She wants to be comfortable. Erica’s wearing leather pants and a deep red halter top and motorcycle boots. Boyd’s wearing a black leather vest and skinny jeans. They really do look amazing together. 

Heather walks down the stairs in blue jeans and really cute top with converse. Malia’s behind in her combat boots, short jean shorts and tank top. Interesting choice. Scott’s wearing a tight, forest green V-neck and skin tight black jeans with his boots. Lydia notes that he actually looks incredibly hot. Isaac is wearing a cardigan and fitted black pants…and a scarf. Kira’s wearing galaxy tights and long black blouse with knee high boots. She looks cute, even if Lydia would never wear tights as pants.  
Derek’s wearing black pants and a black tee shirt and black shoes. Well, that’s nice. Marin’s also in mostly black, but her shirt is purple and low cut. She’s wearing flats, too. Danielle is wearing a really cute plaid shirt, slightly unbuttoned and jeans with these killer booties. Lydia makes a mental note to ask Danielle where she got them later. Heather is staring at Danielle. Hmm, Lydia thinks that Heather is getting worse at keeping secrets.

Allison. Oh, sweet, Allison. She’s wearing a flowing flowery skirt, brown boots and some sort of peasant top. Her hair is messy around her shoulders. This is the girl that Lydia calls her best friend. Sigh. 

They're waiting on Jackson and Cora. Somehow that’s always the case. He’s wearing jeans and a polo. She can smell his hair product from across the room.  
Cora stumbles down the stairs. Her hair’s thrown up in a bun. She’s wearing washed, grey skinny jeans, black converse and a button up white Henley. She’s got a thin leather studded bracelet around her wrists and not one ounce of makeup on. She looks breathtaking. Lydia actually gulps when she’s sees her walk into the room. Heaven help her.  
They climb into the taxi van and off they go. 

So it turns out that it’s karaoke night at the one decent bar near them. Rather than just go home, everyone reluctantly agrees to have karaoke night. 

“Ooh, well I love Karaoke!” Kira bounces excitedly. She also dances to the sounds of someone singing Hit Me Baby One More Time. Badly.

The bar is decently sized and thankfully, doesn’t allow people to smoke indoors. There’s a bar in the back corner, a small sized dance floor and tables placed in random places all over the room. The stage is small, but the equipment seems decent. There’s a large television screen for the lyrics and DJ booth next to the stage. The first thing Kira does is run over to the karaoke guy and put her name in. She also puts in everyone else’s name. There’s maybe ten people already in the bar not including the bartender, the waitress and the karaoke guy. 

“So who’s all singing? I put our group in. Just tell him your song when you go up.” Kira smiles.

“I’m not singing.” Jackson says immediately walking over to the bar. 

“Yeah, I am not singing either.” Derek follows Jackson to the bar. He sees Marin glares and shrugs. Oh great, asshole Derek is back. 

Everyone else considers singing. Right now, an older gentleman is singing some old country song. Like really old. It’s sad and whiny, and the guy sounds like he’s smoked two packs a day his whole entire life. 

“Oh god, I hope we’re next!” Kira complains. 

The song drags on and on, but finally ends. The karaoke guy calls Kira, Malia, Heather, Danielle and Lydia to the stage. Lydia glares, but goes up with the girls.

She hears the Spice Girls blare out of the speakers. She hopes the girls know that she is totally posh spice. Thankfully, Malia, Danielle, and Kira take the main parts and Lydia and Heather just have to sing the chorus. Lydia actually bursts out laughing when Malia takes the rapping section. She sounds absolutely ridiculous.  
Slam your body down and wind it all around. Slam your body down and wind it all around (uh uh). Slam your body down and wind it all around. Slam your body down zigazig ah. If you wanna be my lover. 

The girls all sing, dancing the entire time. The few people in the bar seem to be enjoying the pickup in pace. Kira is clearly enjoying herself the most. She’s got the absolute biggest smile on her face. When she runs off the stage, she jumps into Isaac’s arms without a second thought. He catches her and just smiles. Scott is standing next to them smiling. 

“Up next is, um, Stiles?” the karaoke guy calls. “what the hell is a stiles?”

“I’m a Stiles.” Stiles walks up onto the stage. He’s not smiling, but he doesn’t seem miserable either. He starts singing.  
Stop making the eyes at me and I'll stop making the eyes at you. And what it is that surprises me is that I don't really want you to.  
Stiles is clearly trying to make a point. Everyone is dancing along and having a good time. 

Except for Derek. He’s standing by the bar staring at Stiles, eyes wide and his mouth hanging open. He’s got a shot in his hand, but he’s just holding it.

I wish you'd stop ignoring me because you're sending me to despair. Without a sound yeah you're calling me. And I don't think it's very fair. 

Oh my god. Derek drops his shot. He drops it on the ground. He simply watches Stiles finish his song and stares. So, that answers the person this carefully picked out song was far. God, Lydia really wants to know what happened between these two idiots.

Stiles bows obnoxiously and walks off the stage. He’s acting like he doesn't care that Derek stormed off, but it’s a front. 

“Bro, that was awesome!” Scott slaps an arm around Stiles. “Who is singing next?”

“I think that Jackson should sing.” 

“I’ll sing. But only if I can sing something obnoxious. I want to sing the Lonely Island.” Jackson replies, a bud light in his hand.  
He sings I just had sex which Lydia notes is hilarious. Because he certainly did not just have sex. In fact, he hasn't had sex in at least three weeks. She decides to laugh along and not be a total bitch by pointing this out. 

Scott sings Blink 1-82. Allison refuses to sing at all. Lydia has heard her sing, it’s a good choice. Marin passes as well, saying she sounds like a dying cat. Some woman starts singing starts to sing Closer by Nine Inch Nails. Marin smiles at Allison and pulls her own to the dance floor. They start out dancing a few inches apart, awkward and unsure. It’s not long before it turns into really filthy grinding. Allison’s back is pressed against Marin. Marin has her arms around Allison’s waist. It’s the filthiest thing Lydia has ever seen Allison do. 

It’s also insanely hot. The two girls have mad chemistry. She looks over at Scott and he’s smiling and talking with Kira and Isaac. He notices her and Lydia watches him just smile. He pulls Kira and Isaac out onto the dance floor. They skip the awkward phase and skip to filthy. Kira’s in between Scott and Isaac. They’re grinding. Scott and Kira are, at least. Isaac is mostly just standing there. It’s like watching a threesome happen on the dance floor. Malia and Danielle are dancing. Everyone else at the bar getting drinks. She sees Heather glaring at Malia. 

Oh, sweet drama. She feels someone watching her and looks over at Cora. Cora motions for her to follow her. 

She doesn’t hesitate.

Cora walks into the women’s bathroom. It’s two small stalls and one sink. Cora walks into the first stall and pulls Lydia in with her. 

“Tell me if you don’t want me to do this.” Cora asks her, pulling Lydia into her arms. 

Lydia considers leaving for all of one second before she just nods. Cora’s lips on hers instantly. It’s the hottest moment of Lydia’s life so far. She’s in a dirty, dingy bathroom stall cheating on her boyfriend with her friend. And she’s never been more turned on. Cora pushes Lydia back up against the stall door before she drops to her knees.  
\  
“Tell me if you don’t want me to do this.” Cora waits, her fingers hooked in Lydia’s lacy pink panties. Lydia couldn’t speak if she tried, but she nods. She’s already wet and she sees Cora inhale and kiss up her thigh. Oh. God. Lydia feels like she’ll come before Cora touches her.

“God, princess I’ve wanted to taste you for so long.” Cora moans, before she places a kiss right on Lydia’s clit. She feels her knees weaken. Cora starts sucking on her clit, letting her finger slide inside Lydia’s warmth. She flicks Lydia’s clit and slides another finger inside of her. She’s just about to come and then someone walks into the fucking bathroom. Lydia gasps when Cora doesn’t stop. She just keeps going and going. The women aren’t friends of theirs. They don’t seem to even notice the fact that there’s two people in the stall. It’s wildly exhilarating knowing she could caught at any moment. Cora smiles as Lydia comes. She nearly collapses and moans loud enough that women in the bathroom must know what’s going on. 

They leave and Cora bursts out laughing. 

“Cora Hale that was not funny.” 

“No it was hot as hell, but the look on your face right now is hilarious.” Cora smirks and sucks on the fingers that were just inside of Lydia. Lydia does not swoon.  
“Oh my god, I just cheated on Jackson.” Lydia slaps her hands over her face. She feels bad, but not nearly as bad as she should.  
“I won’t tell if you don’t.” Cora walks out of the stall and back into the bar. 

Lydia stands there for a moment, attempting to catch her breath. Oh god, what has she done?

When she finally walks back into the bar, no one even notices that she’s been gone for nearly three songs. Or that her hair is a wreck. She sees Allison and Marin over on the dance floor. They're slow dancing to whatever country song the old guy is singing now. They’re really cute. Boyd and Erica are slow dancing too. She sees that Derek is back inside. He’s taking shots with Scott and Jackson. 

Stiles is sitting at a table with the rest of the gang, just watching this old man sing. She thinks she hears Stiles say “thank god” when the man finally finishes. How rude.  
The karaoke guy calls Kira back onto the stage. She’s giggling as she takes the microphone. Britney Spears. 3.  
A song all about threesomes. Lydia actually chokes on her drink. Scott is looking from Kira to Isaac. Back and forth. He’s smiling. She sees Cora watching them. Cora should just officially end things with Isaac. It’s clear they both want different things. 

Scott starts jokingly giving Isaac a lap dance. Kira takes the microphone off the stage and joins Scott in dancing for Isaac. They might as well just fuck right there. Scott nearly kisses Kira at one point and she almost drops her microphone. 

Everyone’s laughing and cheering. Except the rest of the people in the bar. Apparently bisexual lap dances aren’t welcomed. The song finishes and Kira skips over to the table. She’s got a huge grin on her face, her cheeks are flushed and she’s giggling every few minutes. 

“Oh for fuck’s sake. I’m gay. Me and Isaac aren’t together. I can’t take it anymore.” Cora says out of the blue. “I’m literally a lesbian. So, Isaac is single and ready to mingle, clearly.”  
And she stomps off. Scott and Kira are being surprisingly silent. Maybe they really thought this was all just flirting. No, they’re just really happy. They all just sit there, smiling awkwardly. Leaving Lydia to talk with a somber Stiles, a moody Heather and a confused Danielle and Malia. She briefly considers asking Stiles to sing a duet with her, but he doesn't seem to be in the mood.

“Up next is Stiles, Scott, Jackson and Boyd.” The karaoke guy calls them up. Scott’s shrugging, Stiles looks confused and Boyd and Jackson are glaring. So Kira put their names in. Lydia laughs.

She doesn’t recognize the tune at first. But, it’s catchy and she reads the lyrics on the screen. Oh.

It’s one direction. Best Song Ever. All the girls are laughing. Even Derek is smiling. 

When Scott, Jackson and Stiles do the dance from the video everyone loses it. They know the fucking dance. Even Boyd knows part of it. They are dancing and singing to One Direction. Lydia hasn't laughed this hard in ages. Do the guys sit around listening to one direction? Lydia needs to know. 

When the song finishes even the rest of the bar patrons clap. It was truly the highlight of the evening. They close out their tabs and everyone heads out to the van. No one’s really drunk besides Jackson and Derek which unfortunately seems to be the usual. They climb in the very back of the van and pass out. Everyone else starts singing One Direction and teasing the guys. It’s actually a nice ride home. 

Isaac and Cora decide not to share a room. Cora is going to sleep in the room with Malia and Danielle, probably in Kira’s bed. He doesn’t want to assume, but he hopes that she’ll crash with him. He’s hoping Scott does too. They’re all single. This is a thing that might actually happen. When they follow him into his room, he mentally cheers. 

“I’m sleeping in my underwear and a tee shirt. Isaac can I have one yours?” Kira asks, smiling. Isaac nods, grabbing her a soft cotton tee shirt.

“Scott, I don’t think you’ll fit into my shirts.” Isaac tells him. Scott just smiles and takes off his shirt and his pants. He’s wearing boxers. Only boxers.

“I always sleep in this. Is that okay with you guys?” 

Kira and Isaac nod. It’s really okay. 

“Well, we’re all single. And we’re all about to sleep in the same bed.” Kira points out helpfully. She climbs into the huge bed. There’s some serious tension in the air. 

“Okay well, I call the middle.” Scott says, a huge grin on his face. He climbs right into the middle. “That way I can snuggle both of you. Come on.”  
They get into bed and snuggle into Scott’s arms. He’s warm and he smells really nice. He’s also distractingly sexy. Kira trails her fingers down his stomach without even thinking about what she’s doing. Isaac’s watching. Scott’s got his arms around both of them, lightly caressing their backs. Somehow it feels so comfortable, so perfect. It’s not even about sex, just being together. 

“Isaac, Kira. I want to kiss you goodnight. Is that okay?” Scott asks. They both nod. Scott reaches over, kissing Isaac. He lingers for a moment and Isaac can feel the smile on his face. He reaches over to Kira, kissing her too. Both kisses feel just right. 

 

Kira climbs over to Isaac, for just a moment and kisses him softly. 

“There, now it’s perfect.” Kira smiles. 

They fall asleep curled up in Scott’s arms and holding hands with each other across his stomach. 

*********

 

Derek is drunk. Again. He realizes that it’s the third time this week he’s been plastered but he can’t deal. Stupid Stiles and his stupid fucking face.  
They kissed. It was actually incredible before Derek remembered that Stiles has a fucking girlfriend. He’s not that guy. Stiles is acting like a wounded puppy, sad and moody. Everyone’s acting like Derek’s the dick in this situation. He’s not. Since Kate, he’s had a hard enough time letting people in. And of all people to hurt him, he didn't think it’d be Stiles. And then Stiles singing that stupid song. Is Stiles fucking clueless? 

He walks down to the lake. It’s dark, but there’s a full moon. It’s cool outside, but he’s plastered and it feels nice. He sets his beer down on the deck and pulls off his pants and his tee shirt. He thinks about Stiles’ lips against his and jumps into the water. It’s fucking cold as hell, but he’ll live. He swims over to the float where the kiss happened. He thought a late night swim would sober him up, but he’s a lot drunker than he realized and the world around him is spinning. He’s dizzy, but manages to climb up onto the lounge. The air is cold against his wet skin. Well, that was a really shitty decision. Everyone is asleep and he’s stuck on a fucking raft. He thinks about his cellphone…which is on the deck.  
He’s fucked. He sees a light flicker towards the house, it looks like a flashlight. Someone is actually walking towards him. He feels a bit like a damsel in distress. However, he’s been sitting on this raft for nearly ten minutes and it’s fucking cold. So, a damsel in distress he shall be.

It’s Stiles with his phone. Derek briefly considers just freezing to death, but Stiles has already walked out on the deck. He sees Derek’s clothes and starts freaking out. He hears Stiles, presumably on his cell phone. He can no longer see the light from his phone. 

"Hey um, we've got a problem. I went for a walk down to the lake…and Derek’s clothes are here. But no Derek. I don't see him anywhere!!! What the fuck should I do? It’s like 60 degrees outside! If he’s in the water…he was drunk as shit. He’ll drown or freeze or both! Lydia what should I do?!" Derek finally calls out for him. Stiles curses with relief. "I've got him. He’s on the fucking float. He’s stuck though. I’m going in to get him."

“Hey Derek, uh, just give me a second okay. I’m gonna come get you.” Stiles promises, his voice nervous. If the water is cold during the day, it has to be freezing at night. 

“Could you hurry, I'm really fucking cold and everything’s spinning.” Derek complains.

Stiles pulls of his shirt and jumps in the water. It’s as freezing as he suspected but he swims over to the float. Derek’s laying on his back, shivering. His skin is cold and he looks sick. 

“Hey, Derek, you have to get back in the water. It’s going to be really cold. I won’t let you sink, okay, just hold onto me. It’s not very far.” Derek nods and lets Stiles help him back into the water. 

Stiles swims, slowly back to the deck. Derek is heavy and he’s drunk. Thankfully, Boyd is on the deck waiting for them. He pulls out Derek and then Stiles too. 

“We need to get him inside right now.” Derek leans on Boyd as the walk into the house. Stiles’ heart is still racing. Fuck Derek could've died. Why would he jump in the fucking water? They make it back to the house and Lydia’s standing there with blankets. She immediately sits Derek down, wrapping him up tightly. He’s going to be okay. Stiles starts to walk upstairs—he knows when it’s time for him to leave. 

“Wait. Stiles.” Derek says between shivers. 

“I’m here, what do you want?” 

“Just stay. It’s okay that you kissed me. I know you're with heather. But stay for now.” Derek slurs. He’s cocooned in several blankets and is still shivering. Derek is pissed because he thinks that Stiles cheated on Heather with him. Stiles cannot fucking believe it. Stiles and Heather never really told anyone they broke up. It wasn't a secret, they just assumed people would be able to tell the difference. Stiles is a huge fucking asshole. 

“Oh my god, Derek did you really think I would fucking kiss you if I was dating Heather? Come on, how long have you known me? I kissed you because I like you, a lot. Have for a long time, too. Didn't ever kiss you before because I wasn't sure you felt the same way and I was technically with Heather. I wouldn't ever do that to you or to Heather. Is that why you've been so angry and so drunk?” Stiles stares at him, incredulous. What a giant fucking misunderstanding.

“You…like me…a lot?” Derek replies, slowly.

“Yeah, I like you a lot.”

“Well, I like you a lot too.” Derek slurs. It would be romantic if Derek didn't just almost die due to a very drunken attempt at night swimming. 

“Hey, we'll talk about in the morning when you're sober.” 

“Could you maybe stay with me for a while? Till I fall asleep?” Derek asks. 

“Sure I will.” 

Lydia and Boyd say goodnight, going back upstairs. Derek is on the couch, still wrapped up in his blankets. Stiles stays with him until Derek falls asleep. He changes and comes right back, too. 

He finally falls asleep curled up next to Derek. Maybe things will actually be okay.


End file.
